Falling Hard
by TendreChaos
Summary: Stiles n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de chanceux. A six ans, il était tombé tête la première dans une fontaine, après avoir essayé de lancer une pièce et d'y faire un voeu. A treize ans, il s'était cassé le bras après avoir renversé une montagne de conserves avec un caddie. Malgré tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé finir sa journée, au fond d'un trou, blessé et déshydraté.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing principal :** Stiles Stilinski et Derek Hale

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages mentionnés ici ne m'appartient, tout revient à Jeff Davis

**Crédit image :** Geeky-sova

**Résumé : **

Stiles n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de chanceux. A six ans, il était tombé tête la première dans une fontaine, après avoir essayé de lancer une pièce et d'y faire un voeu. A treize ans, il s'était cassé le bras après avoir renversé une montagne de conserves avec un caddie. Malgré tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé finir sa journée au fond d'un trou, blessé et déshydraté. Mais encore une fois, Stiles n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de chanceux.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure :**

Saluut tout le monde !

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures avec cette petite histoire qui, pour le coup, sera assez courte. J'avais annoncé une publication pour cet été mais j'ai été littéralement dépassée par le temps. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer d'écrire trois histoires en même temps et comme prévu, ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure méthode pour moi. Je préfère donc vous publier celle-ci, pour pouvoir me concentrer davantage sur la seconde, qui, croisons les doigts, sera prête pour les environs de mai/juin. Mais pas de promesse, cette fois-ci, je ferais mon possible !

En ce qui concerne cette fanfiction, je dirais que c'est un peu le résultat d'un dysfonctionnement de mon cerveau, qui s'est amusé à mélanger divers éléments tirés à la fois d'un épisode de _Grey's Anatomy_ et de mon revisionnage récent du film _2012_ x) Mais ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de l'écrire, quelque chose d'un peu plus léger et de moins prise de tête. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Falling Hard**

« Tomber amoureux, c'est comme être frappé par un camion, sans être blessé mortellement. Simplement malade, euphorique un instant puis déprimé la seconde suivante. C'est mourir de faim mais être incapable de se nourrir. C'est avoir chaud, puis froid, être excité, plein d'espoir et d'enthousiasme, avant d'être en proie à des moments de dépression qui vous anéantissent aussi sec. »

_Lucky_, Jackie Collins, 1985.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Oui, je sais, je suis le pire meilleur ami de toute la galaxie, depuis quand est-ce que c'est nouveau ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me rattraper. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je te promets que ce sera épique et vraiment spectaculaire. Comme la fois où j'ai organisé ton enterrement de vie de garçon. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Stiles avança du mieux qu'il put, jouant lentement avec l'embrayage, qui ronfla plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas le cœur à dire adieu à sa Jeep, elle était le dernier présent qu'il gardait de sa mère et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à l'idée de s'en séparer pour de bon. Peut-être d'ici quelques mois. Ou quelques années. Aussi, il continuait à l'utiliser, malgré les multiples efforts de Scott pour lui faire changer d'avis. La fenêtre ouverte, le coude posé sur la portière, ses doigts pianotaient inconsciemment sur la carrosserie. La fatigue commençait doucement à se faire sentir et la voiture devant lui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait eu le temps de lire la notice de son nouveau téléphone dans son intégralité. Trois fois.

« Quoi, y'a même pas eu de blessés graves ! » il s'exclama, faussement offensé. « Tu sais quoi, ça me blesse beaucoup que tu sois effrayé à ce point, donne-moi un seul exemple où un de mes plans à tourner au drame… » Puis, il s'arrêta, écoutant le fameux exemple que son ami avait en stock. « C'est arrivé une fois et j'étais saoul. Ok, Scott, respire, tout se passera très bien, ta mère est déjà sur place. Rappelle-toi, c'est comme aux séances de préparation, tu lui dis de souffler et si jamais ce qu'elle veut, c'est cogner ta figure jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus ouvrir la bouche, laisse-la faire : c'est elle qui est en train de mettre au monde un être vivant, Scotty, c'est elle qui a donc tous les droits. »

Il mourrait de faim, n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit, le matin même, en retard qu'il était, réussissant à arriver pile à l'heure au bureau avant de prendre sa pause déjeuner, écourter bien trop tôt par l'appel agité de son ami, dont il n'eut pas le cœur d'ignorer. C'était sans aucun doute le jour le plus important de sa vie.

« Ecoute, je ne devrais plus tarder maintenant, il y a un peu de monde sur la route mais je te rappelle dès que je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, avec les ballons et peluches qu'il se doit. Tu seras parfait, mon pote. Je serai bientôt là, promis. »

Rangeant son téléphone dans la boîte à gants, il se positionna plus confortablement sur son siège, à l'arrêt, un pied planté au sol alors que l'autre n'avait qu'une envie, appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Il jeta un regard devant lui et peina à ne pas laisser un soupir de frustration devant la scène qui se tenait en face, malgré le sourire qu'il avait affiché quelques secondes auparavant. Des dizaines et des dizaines de véhicules étaient attroupés, les uns derrière les autres, formant le pire embouteillage qu'il n'ait jamais vu et, sans surprise, il était pressé. Les klaxons des plus nerveux s'étaient tus, comme si, même eux, s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'ils ne rentreraient pas tôt à la maison. Ils étaient pourtant en plein centre-ville et il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un éventuel accident ait pu causé autant de ralentissements.

Curieux malgré tout, il enclencha son frein à main et descendit de la voiture, s'arrêtant auprès de la vitre de l'un de ses voisins automobiles, se penchant légèrement, suffisamment pour apercevoir le visage de la conductrice. Elle avait l'air un peu débordée, sa queue de cheval, qui avait dû être tirée à quatre épingles, était entourée de mèches rebelles, qui rebondissaient sur ses tempes, alors qu'elle se tournait de manière frénétique vers les sièges arrière. Deux enfants, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de huit ans, se chamaillaient, les figures rivées sur la console qu'ils tenaient chacun d'une main.

« Excusez-moi, bonjour. Euh, est-ce que vous auriez une idée de ce qui se passe ? » Il essaya, effrayé de la déranger face à ce qui s'avérait être une remontrance maternelle, lorsqu'elle pivota subitement, ne l'ayant certainement pas aperçu arriver.

\- Oh, désolée, elle lança, baissant un peu plus sa vitre, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- A vrai dire, je voulais savoir si vous aviez entendu parler d'un accident. Ça doit bien faire trente minutes que personne ne bouge sur cette route.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, jusque-là. Mes enfants et moi ne sommes pas du coin, je devais prendre une autre voie mais mon GPS m'a indiqué qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus rapide. » Puis, fusillant ledit GPS du regard, elle marmonna. « Tu parles d'une technologie. »

Se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il sourit gentiment, profitant d'être sorti pour mieux apercevoir l'énorme bouchon qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Merci quand même. Vos enfants vous ressemblent beaucoup, ajouta-t-il, trouvant le luxe de faire la conversation.

\- Ah, s'ils avaient pu prendre un peu plus de mon caractère, ça m'aurait bien arrangé. Mais ils sont aussi turbulents que leur père. »

Il sourit plus franchement face à cette déclaration, n'oubliant pas qu'il avait été lui-même une sorte d'enfant du Diable, gamin.

« Hmm. D'ailleurs, ça m'embête de vous demander ça. »

Le regard de la jeune maman se fit moins sûr, alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau derrière son épaule, les lèvres étirées en une ligne fine.

« Allez-y, je vous écoute, l'invita-t-il à continuer, tentant de paraître le plus accueillant possible.

\- J'aurais besoin de passer un coup de fil important, mais avec tout ce bruit », elle mima un geste en direction de la console dont le volume, de manière objective, dépassait le taux qu'il aurait lui-même été prêt à supporter toute une matinée, coincé dans une voiture. « Est-ce que je pourrais vous les laisser deux minutes, juste le temps que je termine ?

\- Pas de problème, prenez votre temps. Je garde un œil sur eux.

\- Vous êtes un vrai sauveur. »

Son visage soudainement illuminé valut tous les remerciements du monde, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait déjà hors de l'habitacle, le son du claquement de ses talons, s'éloignant avec sa silhouette. La petite fille, qu'il apprit s'appeler Kara sembla automatiquement l'adopter, alors qu'elle lui enfonçait un jeu de cartes de mémoire entre les mains. Le garçon, probablement lassé de jouer tout seul et alerté par les rires enjoués de sa jeune sœur, chercha lui aussi l'attention nouvelle du jeune homme qui s'empressa de l'inclure dans leur amusement. Inversement, cet échange lui occupa l'esprit et il se surprit à se divertir drôlement en leur compagnie, attendri par leurs airs d'ange, une fois qu'ils ne se disputaient plus au sujet de celui ou celle qui aurait le droit de jouer en premier.

Kara lui offrit même la moitié de son paquet de gâteau, et, s'il refusa, il ressentit tout de même l'envie de l'engloutir dans ses bras. Mais il se retint, n'ayant pas besoin que leur mère le surprenne dans une position compromettante. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas, l'air rassuré, probablement quand même inquiète d'avoir laissé ses deux jeunes enfants dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu et rit de manière franche quand elle le trouva couvert de maquillage à poupée, sur le bas de la joue gauche.

Le remerciant encore une fois, elle le laissa rejoindre sa propre voiture, pas avant que Kara l'ait fait juré de ne jamais l'oublier, et il réussit à se détendre, bouclant à nouveau sa ceinture, prêt à attendre que les choses bougent. En vain. De nombreuses personnes étaient sortis de leurs véhicules et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu commettre dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un tel sort. S'appuyant brutalement sur l'appuie-tête, les paupières closes, il s'imagina allongé dans un lit, confortablement installé sur son oreiller et la couverture remontée jusqu'au cou, préférant mourir de chaud que de savoir ne serait-ce qu'une simple petite partie de son corps en-dehors de la douceur de ses draps. Il sentit presque le sommeil le rattraper lorsqu'une brève secousse le ramena sec à la réalité.

Il avait véritablement dû s'endormir car, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il crut percevoir des zones floues dans son champ de vision, comme si l'intérieur de la voiture n'était plus tout à fait stable. Positionnant ses deux paumes sur le tableau de bord, il remarqua que celui-ci tremblait sous sa peau et il pensa alors que sa tête tournait. Bientôt, ce manège prit fin et il s'aperçut qu'autour de lui, personne n'avait semblé ressentir quoi que ce soit. Les sourcils froncés, il se massa l'arête du nez, n'arrivant pas à savoir s'il avait bien pris ses médicaments le matin même. Ça lui arrivait parfois de négliger ce détail et de se sentir mal le reste de la journée, lorsqu'il était trop stressé ou épuisé.

Mais il avait pourtant pris l'habitude de les placer dans un coin, près de son micro-ondes, pour être certain de les voir, avant de partir. Il n'avait cependant pas l'énergie nécessaire pour se maudire sur ses constants oublis et préféra se concentrer sur autre chose. Secouant alors la tête pour se réveiller, il alluma la radio pour essayer de se changer les idées, jouant un moment avec les boutons lumineux et voir s'il ne pouvait pas capter une ou deux informations sur le trafic.

A nouveau, il se désintéressa bien vite du débit de paroles qui se développa, ennuyé par les mêmes événements qui se succédaient, interminables. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était coincé ici et il espérait plus que tout ne pas devoir appeler son père pour le prévenir qu'il commençait à perdre un peu ses moyens, ne souhaitant pas percevoir la déception dans le son de sa voix alors qu'il lui avouerait ne pas suivre correctement son traitement. Aussi, attrapant sa besace en cuir, déposée nonchalamment sous le siège passager, il récupéra une feuille de papier, complètement froissée à force de l'avoir trituré entre ses mains.

Il s'agissait de son discours de fin de séminaire, qu'il devait prononcer le lendemain. Il avait pris des semaines à le peaufiner, persuadé de se ridiculiser devant toute une assemblée si le texte ne se rapprochait pas au maximum de la perfection, mais son esprit trop étourdi, l'avait bien trop souvent éloigné de ce qu'il voulait dire, l'obligeant à recommencer, jusque parfois très tard, le soir. Il avait travaillé longuement et cette cérémonie, c'était un peu la consécration de tous ces moments de dur labeur. Son référant l'avait rassuré, lui disant qu'il avait été choisi parmi une centaine d'élèves, que ses résultats excellents avaient poussé la commission à le choisir, lui, et pas un autre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser pour autant.

Des gens importants devaient être là, le lendemain. Des personnes qui seraient susceptibles d'être à la recherche de jeunes étudiants dynamiques à embaucher et il ne pouvait se permettre de paraître lamentable, pas alors qu'il serait jeté sous le feu des projecteurs. Il aurait aimé que sa mère soit là pour le voir, qu'elle soit auprès de lui pour cette journée qui s'annonçait si importante. Il savait aussi que son père ferait tout pour qu'il sente qu'il était fier de lui, et il essaya de se rassurer en pensant qu'après tout, elle serait avec eux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit que trop tard la silhouette baissée près de sa fenêtre et sursauta vivement lorsqu'il se tourna, lâchant sa feuille par la même occasion.

« Monsieur, je vais vous inviter à prendre vos clés et à sortir de votre véhicule.

\- Sortir de mon… Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

\- Nous avons reçu des communiqués par nos services, nous avertissant que la ligne restera bouchée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'autre route qui aurait pu servir de déviation est actuellement en travaux et il est pour l'instant impossible de faire demi-tour. Avec les températures en hausse, vous risquez de vous déshydrater à l'intérieur de votre auto. Nous avons prévu des collations dans le bâtiment juste en face de vous, si vous désirez boire ou manger quelque chose. »

A ces mots, ce fut comme si Stiles se rendait compte à quel point il mourrait effectivement de soif.

« Très bien, je vous remercie. »

Avec un dernier signe de la tête, l'agent le délaissa, s'éloignant déjà vers une autre voiture. Il devrait probablement appeler son père, après ça. Scott allait définitivement le tuer. N'oubliant pas ses papiers et son téléphone, qu'il rangea dans son sac, il verrouilla sa voiture et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la résidence où d'autres automobilistes s'étaient déjà réfugiés pour profiter de la climatisation, sans avoir peur d'utiliser tout leur carburant. S'installant à une petite table, il récupéra une bouteille d'eau qu'il ouvrit rapidement, avant de s'emparer de son portable. La voix familière de son paternel le fit sourire.

« Eh, où est-ce que tu es ? Tout le monde t'attend et… Pas maintenant, Scott, oui, c'est lui au téléphone, et ça, je ne sais pas… patiente une seconde. Désolé, je n'ai jamais vu Scott dans cet état, je crois qu'il est au bord de la crise de panique. Dis-moi que tu es presque arrivé.

\- C'est compréhensible. Et… j'ai bien peur de devoir t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne suis plus qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de l'hôpital mais il y a des embouteillages monstres, papa. Ils nous ont fait sortir de nos voitures, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de progrès avant un bon moment.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'essaye de…

Il arrêta l'autre homme avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Son père devait sûrement vouloir le retrouver immédiatement mais il était réaliste, l'homme ne pourrait rien faire de plus et un seul coincé ici en valait mieux que deux.

« Non, je veux que tu restes avec Scott, il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour traverser tout ça. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour venir au plus vite et je te tiens aux nouvelles, d'accord ? Il proposa, aucun d'eux n'ayant guère le choix.

\- D'accord, mais tu me téléphones, hein ? Je n'aime pas te savoir sur la route, avoua-t-il et Stiles tenta de le rassurer aussi bien qu'il le put.

\- Je suis en sécurité ici, il y a de l'air frais et à manger, tu te rends compte ? De la nourriture gratuite pour ton fils insatiable.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu te goinfres avec les plateaux de l'hôpital et t'avoir avec moi. »

Ça aurait pu paraître très enfantin de sa part de ressentir la même chose que son père, à l'idée d'être aussi loin de lui pour ses études mais ils avaient été si longtemps rien que tous les deux, que vivre séparément était parfois plus difficile à gérer.

« Tout ira bien, c'est promis. »

Prêt à mettre fin à sa soif, il sentit une main lui agripper le t-shirt et étonné, découvrit le petit garçon qu'il avait gardé, il y avait quelques heures. Son visage était pâle et il serrait sa console contre sa poitrine.

« Eh, bonhomme, où est ta maman ?

\- Elle est avec la police », il la pointa du doigt, placée à quelques mètres. « C'est Kara, elle n'est plus là.

\- Quoi ? »

Lui agrippant la main, il eut juste le temps de remarquer que le garçonnet s'y accrochait comme pour se réconforter, avant qu'il ne l'entraîne jusqu'à la jeune femme, presque au bord des larmes.

« Elle était là, il y a une seconde. J'ai tourné la tête pour chercher l'inhalateur de mon fils dans mon sac et elle avait disparu. Elle n'a que six ans.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Il intervint, posant une main sur l'épaule de la mère qui le reconnut aussitôt et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il se dévoua pour participer aux recherches. « Je vais aller regarder dehors. » Puis, se pencha vers l'enfant qui lui tenait toujours la main. « Tu restes bien avec ta maman. »

Il chanta son nom, plusieurs fois, croisant des passants auprès de qui il se renseigna pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas vu une petite fille dans les environs mais aucun ne sut répondre à sa demande et il pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait une rencontre malencontreuse. Continuant sa route, il se pencha entre plusieurs voitures, espérant apercevoir l'enfant, sans succès.

Mais bientôt, il crut percevoir le son d'une voix qui provenait d'un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Accélérant le pas, il rit presque de soulagement lorsqu'il découvrit la chevelure châtaine de la petite. Elle était assise par terre, parlant à un chat qui se trouvait près d'elle, ignorant totalement la panique qu'elle était en train de faire subir à sa famille. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas pensé à mal, il adopta un ton calme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et s'agenouilla à son niveau pour attirer son attention.

« Kara, tu sais que ta maman et ton frère se font beaucoup de soucis pour toi. »

Regardant soudainement autour d'elle, ses yeux s'arrondirent, remarquant probablement qu'elle était seule dans la rue.

« Il y a trop de monde à l'intérieur, je voulais juste jouer un peu. Est-ce que maman va être fâchée contre moi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, son regard rivé vers Stiles, et les joues rouges.

\- Je crois surtout qu'elle sera très contente de savoir que tu n'as rien. Allez viens, on va lui dire que tu vas bien. »

Hochant la tête, elle le laissa la prendre contre lui, ses bras si petits lui entourant le cou et il s'excusa mentalement pour toutes les fois où il avait dû causer des peurs atroces à ses propres parents. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère dont les larmes étaient désormais bien visibles et lorsqu'elle l'emprisonna lui aussi dans une étreinte, il ne chercha pas à s'échapper tout de suite, souriant maladroitement devant ses remerciements mouillés.

« Oh, j'ai oublié Valérie par terre. Maman, il faut qu'on aille chercher Valérie. »

Peinant à comprendre ce que voulait dire la petite fille, il hocha finalement la tête lorsque la jeune mère lui confia qu'il s'agissait du doudou de sa fille. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais Stiles l'arrêta, peu désireux que l'un des enfants s'amusent à nouveau à jouer à l'explorateur.

« Elle a dû la laisser sur la route, restez, je vais aller voir. »

Il refit le même chemin, s'éloignant des bâtiments, dépassant quelques voitures restées garées, et manqua se prendre un poteau électrique. Grognant dans sa barbe inexistante, il soupira lorsqu'il trouva la fameuse peluche sur le sol. Il la ramassa, la dépoussiéra un peu et sourit quelques secondes, ne se souvenant pas de la dernière fois qu'il en avait tenue une dans les mains.

Brusquement, il eut de nouveau cette sensation brève de flotter avant qu'une énorme secousse ne fasse vrombir littéralement la terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il chutait déjà, ses genoux se cognant lourdement, et il plaqua ses deux paumes au sol, essayant de s'ancrer à quelque chose, les paupières closes, ignorant complètement ce qui se passait.

C'était long, trop long, tellement long qu'il pensait que des heures s'étaient écoulées mais il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, tant que les tremblements n'avaient pas cessé. Brutalement, il se cogna la tête contre la portière d'un véhicule situé à sa droite et il grimaça. Il avait l'impression que tous ses organes étaient en train de se télescoper, et la peur commença lentement à s'insinuer en lui, entendant au loin des cris d'effroi, mais il frissonnait tellement qu'il ne percevait que des bourdonnements. Il avait la tête rentrée entre ses épaules et tous ses muscles étaient crispés, comme si son corps se préparait à une éventuelle attaque, répondant simplement à la soudaine montée d'adrénaline et puis, soudain, plus rien. C'était comme s'il avait tout imaginé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Mais cette fois, il n'y croyait pas. Il était impossible que tout ça se soit passé dans sa tête. Se décollant lentement du sol, il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec frayeur que des voitures avaient glissé le long du terrain, créant une sorte d'amas d'acier, leurs alarmes stridentes tonnant en cacophonie confuse, que des arbres avaient été déracinés et qu'il n'avait rien entendu, les tremblements souterrains ayant envahi l'espace comme des coups de tonnerre dans le ciel. Le plus effrayant, sans doute, fut les énormes failles qui traversaient la route, dessinant de véritables cicatrices, des sillons fins et fourchus qu'il ne parvint pas à lâcher du regard. Il savait désormais ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait ce dont il venait d'être victime. Les tremblements de terre n'étaient pas si rares que ça, en Californie. Mais la vérité était bien trop atroce pour s'aligner confortablement dans son cerveau.

Il porta sa main à son oreille et ne fut pas surpris de la retrouver en sang. Il n'entendait plus très bien de ce côté-ci et espéra fortement que ce n'était que temporaire. Les gens continuaient de hurler mais il était trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit. Il pensa alors au bâtiment dans lequel s'étaient réfugiées toutes ces familles. Il pensa aux dégâts que ça avait dû causer, aux nombreux enfants présents et ce fut cette pensée qui le poussa, plus que toute autre chose, à se mettre en route. A aller voir s'il n'y avait pas eu de blessés. Ses jambes eurent du mal à se lancer et il s'obligea à ne surtout pas rester là, sans savoir qu'il était déjà bien trop tard. Il entendit à nouveau ce bruit macabre, pareil à un craquement, beaucoup plus violent que le précédent, et les tremblements recommencèrent, plus violemment encore, cette fois.

Il tenait toujours la peluche dans les mains, lorsqu'il sentit le sol s'évaporer sous ses pieds et à ce moment-là, il accueillit la possibilité de la mort avec une sorte de résignation nouvelle, avant de sombrer.

Ce fut lorsqu'il reconnut sous ses doigts une matière froide et friable qu'il comprit qu'il n'était plus en train de tomber. Il n'osait pas bouger, préférant rester dans l'ignorance quant aux conséquences de sa chute sur son propre corps, pas assez idiot pour passer outre le fait qu'il devait bien avoir quelques os brisés. Timidement, après quelques respirations douloureuses, il consentit à toucher son crâne, à l'endroit où la douleur pulsait particulièrement pour retrouver sa main moite, tachée d'une couleur sombre. Se relevant avec peine, il eut l'heureuse surprise de constater qu'il pouvait se mouvoir sans trop de souffrance, bien qu'il ressentît chaque extrémité de son corps comme s'il venait de se faire passer à tabac. Réussissant à s'asseoir, il leva les yeux et aperçut l'ouverture du trou dans lequel il se trouvait, pas suffisamment haut pour lui donner l'impression d'être emprisonné dans les entrailles de la Terre mais assez pour lui confirmer qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'escalader.

« Très bien, Stiles, pas de panique. Ce genre de choses t'arrive des millions de fois, pas vrai. Des pannes d'essence, des chutes dans l'escalier et… des foutus séismes qui te donnent la peur de ta vie. Mais, à part ça, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit nouveau, hein. »

Examinant la paroi rocheuse, il la trouva plutôt solide et accepta d'y lire un bon signe. Il ne pourrait jamais s'y accrocher si elle était trop boueuse.

« Bon, respire maintenant, ton père est un shérif, il t'a appris à faire face à la pire des situations. Il faut réfléchir, réfléchir. Que faire lorsqu'on tombe dans un fossé ou le manuel du parfait survivant. »

Sans surprise, la seule manière qu'il trouva pour ne pas paniquer, fut de ne pas fermer la bouche une seule seconde, ou alors seulement, pour emmagasiner le plus d'air possible dans ses poumons.

« Réfléchis, Stiles. Première règle. Etablir ses choix par ordre de priorité. Je vérifie si je n'ai pas de blessures graves. » Tâtant rapidement les endroits les plus accessibles, il remarqua qu'à part quelques ecchymoses, une entorse à la cheville, et sa tête lancinante, rien ne lui paraissait alarmant, souhaitant qu'il n'ait pas de saignement interne.

Déchirant le bas de sa chemise, il s'essuya le visage avec, avant d'en arracher un nouveau morceau pour se confectionner un bandeau, qu'il noua ensuite savamment autour de son front, grimaçant lorsqu'il dut le serrer, prenant soin de ne pas presser trop fortement.

« C'est bien. C'est super. Maintenant, il faut… alerter ? Alerter !, il s'exclama, avant de porter ses mains vers sa bouche, formant une sorte de cercle de résonnance avant de s'époumoner :

\- Eh ! Eh, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Au secours ! Je suis coincé ! »

Si des personnes se cachaient dans les parages, aucune ne donna signe de vie et lui-même ne percevait aucun son en-dehors de ses propres babillages. Ne cédant pas à la panique, il tenta à nouveau d'appeler à l'aide, avant qu'une idée ne jaillisse dans son esprit.

« Téléphone ! »

Fouillant frénétiquement dans sa poche arrière, il ferma les yeux sur le petit écran noir, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'y coller un baiser bruyant avant de s'esclaffer, ratant trois fois avant de réussir à taper le numéro tant il frissonnait.

« Pas le répondeur, pitié, pas le répondeur », marmonna-t-il, un de ses doigts coincé entre ses dents, à la recherche d'un objet sur lequel transposer son stress. « Allez, réponds, réponds. »

Enfin, quelqu'un décrocha et son cœur se mit alors à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendait que ça, les pulsations résonnant dans ses tympans de manière irrégulière mais il s'agrippa au téléphone plus brutalement, s'accrochant aux sons qui lui parvenaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. C'était un peu brouillon, entrecoupé et il souffla contre le combiné, ayant du mal à retrouver sa respiration, ne pensant qu'au fait que quelqu'un avait répondu à son appel.

« Scott ? » il s'écria, percevant la voix de son ami, semblant discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. « Scott ? Ecoute, je suis tombé dans une espèce de trou. Il faut que tu m'aides. »

Il entendit aussi la voix de son père, qui le réconfortât soudainement bien que perdu et blessé, le savoir près de lui, lui donnait de l'espoir et un sentiment de sécurité inégalable.

« Papa ? Vous m'entendez, c'est moi ! J'ai besoin d'aide, appeler les secours !

\- Sti-les ? Tu- ve… tant-

\- Scott ? Scott ? »

Son soulagement fut de courte durée car bientôt, l'écran de son appareil s'assombrit et la voix de son meilleur ami disparu, le laissant pantois.

« Allo ? Allo, Scott, tu m'entends ? Scott ? Merde. »

La ligne s'était coupée. Sa foutue ligne téléphonique venait de mettre un terme à son unique chance de sortir de cet endroit en vie. Frappant le portable contre sa main, celui-ci lui indiqua alors qu'il était hors réseau et il manqua de peu de le jeter à terre.

« Non », souffla-t-il, désespéré. « Non, non, non, non, non. Pas ça, je vous en prie. »

Réessayant encore, et encore et encore, il dut finalement se résoudre à abandonner cette option, tentant par-dessus tout de ne pas sombrer dans l'abattement car il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait sortir de là et vite.

Plongeant une nouvelle fois le regard vers la brèche qui paraissait le narguer, il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avant de se persuader. Il y arriverait. Il devait y arriver. Il ne devait surtout pas penser au cours d'escalade qu'il avait eu en quatrième et qui s'était soldé constamment par des échecs, ni au fait qu'il ne s'agissait, aujourd'hui, pas d'un exercice et qu'il n'était pas assuré. C'était il y avait des années. Il avait grandi, depuis. Et, se rappela-t-il avec suffisance, il avait pris du muscle. Peut-être pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais là n'était pas la question. L'important était dans la tête.

« Ce n'est même pas si haut. »

Déterminé, il se remémora les premières leçons, cherchant une bonne prise sur laquelle s'accrocher, vérifiant à chaque fois qu'elle était bien ferme sous ses doigts. Dire qu'il était apeuré était un euphémisme, alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

« Ne pas regarder en bas. Ne surtout pas regarder en bas. Tu es… », chercha-t-il à se consoler avant de trouver une métaphore qui lui permettrait de se concentrer, « un chimpanzé. C'est ça, tu es le plus fort et le plus habile de tous les chimpanzés, et ceci est un superbe et magnifique séquoia que tu sais que tu réussiras à monter », continua-t-il, en se promettant tout de même de regarder un peu moins de films.

« Ok, mon grand, un pas après l'autre. »

Aussi stupide qu'il dût sûrement avoir l'air, sa technique fonctionna et il tenta de ne pas crier victoire trop vite, restant focalisé sur sa tâche, jusqu'au bout. Il avait fait la moitié du chemin et il commençait déjà à avoir des crampes, ses muscles semblant se plaindre de son manque de sport mais il les ignora, serrant les dents. A un moment, sa tête le lança un peu plus fortement et il fit moins attention à sa prise. Celle-ci se déroba sous sa main et malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à en trouver une autre avant de perdre l'équilibre et de chuter lourdement.

Il tomba sur le dos, et perçut ses os ricocher, si bien qu'il ne bougea pas, attendant que la douleur l'envahisse entièrement avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, en vagues. Il n'avait plus de souffle, le crâne en feu et des larmes s'amoncelaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais son dynamisme s'essoufflait, lui aussi. Et parce-qu'une mauvaise surprise n'arrivait jamais seule, les secousses familières et effrayantes refirent surface et il aurait pu pleurer pour de bon s'il n'était pas aussi paniqué.

« Non, non, non. »

Il eut le temps de se couvrir le visage avant que les premiers débris ne commencent à tomber sur lui. A bout de force, il se déroba dans un coin plus resserré de ce qu'il commençait à appeler « _sa grotte_ », espérant trouver de quoi s'abriter mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et un énorme monceau de roche s'abattit sur son bras droit, retenu juste à temps par la paroi plus étroite, l'empêchant de lui broyer les os.

Il n'avait jamais prononcé pareil hurlement, ni ressentit une peine aussi grande et il s'évanouit quelques secondes après, accueillant cette interruption de conscience avec contentement. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, avant de s'endormir à nouveau, ayant à peine l'occasion de s'extasier devant la douleur qui ne désirait visiblement pas s'amoindrir. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ses états de somnolence, se rappelait vaguement avoir vomis avant de constater qu'en fait, il l'avait imaginé dans sa tête. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, à nouveau, il pouffa maladroitement, se souvenant d'un autre film qu'il avait vu avec Scott.

« Et dire que je prenais Aron Ralston***** pour un foutu héros. »

* * *

_*****Aron Ralston est l'auteur et personnage principal du livre Between a Rock and a Hard Place_, paru en 2004.

Stiles est définitivement dans de très beaux draps ! On se demande bien si quelqu'un sera capable de lui venir en aide... Mais enfin, qui est-ce que j'essaye de berner, au juste ? x)

Excellente soirée à vous les enfants et à la semaine prochaine !

Des bisous :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteure :**

Bonjour !

Merci à vous d'avoir commencé cette histoire ! Je vous retrouve après avoir abandonné Stiles dans une sacrée situation et vous poste la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Un petit morceau de gravas lui tomba de nouveau sur le haut du crâne et Stiles s'éveilla en sursaut, son brusque mouvement réveillant la terrible douleur de son bras qui était posé mollement sur son torse. Ses paupières, recouvertes de poussières, papillonnèrent et malgré le fait que le jour commençait à tomber, il ressentit la clarté de la lumière aussi fortement qu'un néon. Il avait arrêté de chercher à crier à l'aide depuis ce qui lui sembla être des heures, la bouche sèche et si assoiffé qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une gorgée d'eau. Tous ses muscles le lançaient en même temps, à tel point que le simple fait de respirer lui donnait des vertiges, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant avec difficultés. Il se dandinait, sa tête s'effondrant lourdement sur ses épaules sans qu'il ne parvienne jamais à tomber dans un sommeil suffisamment profond pour qu'il oublie momentanément ses mésaventures.

Mais ce qui était le plus difficile en cet instant, ce ne fut pas la douleur qui lui martelait le bras à la vitesse d'un TGV. Ni la fatigue qui l'empêchait de voir clair, au point qu'il se demandait s'il ne commençait pas à avoir des hallucinations. Il savait qu'il pourrait gérer tout ça, au moins jusqu'au moment où l'infection de sa blessure ouverte, ou même la fièvre n'emporte pour de bon son esprit déjà mal en point. Ce qui l'angoissait le plus, c'était de se rendre compte, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, qu'il ne sortirait probablement pas de cet endroit vivant. Pas sans soins. Pas sans eau. C'était scientifique. Et l'idée d'agoniser seul, au fond d'un trou, ne le réjouissait guère.

Aussi, bien qu'il n'ignorât pas qu'il s'agissait là d'un des premiers signes de déshydratation, il se laissa aller vers des pensées plus sereines, naviguant dans une atmosphère onirique, suintant de visions trop claires et de visages dont il n'arrivait pas bien à discerner les contours. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire au revoir à son père. L'image de ce dernier lui apparut, debout devant deux tombes, les yeux vides et le teint si pâle qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer mort, lui aussi. Il sut définitivement qu'il n'était plus dans la réalité quand sa mère s'assit doucement à côté de lui, son dos appuyé contre la paroi boueuse, salissant sa jolie robe mais son visage, si semblable au sien, n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

« Maman », murmura-t-il, les mots à peine perceptibles à ses propres oreilles.

Elle n'avait pas changé, identique à ses souvenirs d'enfant et il fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir oublier ses traits fins.

« Mon beau garçon », elle lui chuchota, tendrement. « Mon si joli garçon. »

Quand elle prit son visage entre ses mains, il aurait pu jurer que c'était réel, que le contact de sa peau contre la sienne n'était pas feint. Et quand elle commença à humer un air, une sorte de berceuse, lente et chaloupée, il remarqua qu'il n'avait soudainement plus aussi mal. Qu'il se trouvait au fond d'un lit, au chaud, dans les bras d'un être qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Si bien qu'il manqua presque l'appel qui lui parvint depuis sa grotte, continuant à sourire à sa mère, à lui dire qu'elle lui manquait. Il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose pourtant. Quand la voix retentit à nouveau, il leva les yeux vers l'ouverture, les yeux plissés, à tel point qu'il ne voyait presque rien. Le ton se faisait plus fort, plus pressant et Stiles tenta d'écouter, de distinguer ce qu'il savait être des mots prononcés par une personne qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Une personne qui se trouvait _au-dessus de lui_ ?

Baissant la tête, il remarqua automatiquement que sa mère avait disparu. Rassemblant les quelques forces qu'il lui restait, il s'obligea à revenir dans la réalité, attrapant quelques mots venus d'en haut.

« …'Un ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Il y' a quelqu'un ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne rêvait pas. Il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas. S'appuyant sur son coude gauche pour tenter de s'élever légèrement, il déclara à voix haute :

« Ici, je suis ici. »

Mais sa voix n'était pas plus imposante qu'un coup de vent et la peur de pourrir ici, alors qu'il avait désormais une réelle chance de s'en sortir le poussa à s'exprimer d'une voix plus forte.

« Eh, je vous en prie, je suis là. »

Le ventre noué, il patienta, longtemps, trop longtemps quand, enfin, il aperçut une silhouette penchée juste au-dessus et il ferma les yeux, remerciant sa bonne étoile, bien qu'elle l'ait plongé, selon lui, dans cette situation infernale.

« Eh, je vous vois. Je vous vois », répéta la voix, celle d'un homme, et Stiles comprit qu'il essayait de le rassurer. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il s'entendit soupirer, las.

\- Je vais descendre vous rejoindre, d'accord ? Vous ne bougez pas.

\- Vous ne devriez pas… c'est dangereux… », mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il perçut l'autre s'affairer. Il ne comprit pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, pas avant que l'inconnu ne commence sa descente, cinglé, entouré de cordes en tout genre, l'uniforme rutilant, tel une vision céleste qui s'abaisserait vers lui pour le sortir du pétrin et cette pensée le fit sourire.

Au moins, jusqu'à ce que l'homme n'arrive auprès de lui, se débarrassant de ses sangles de sécurité, lui permettant de le contempler avec minutie et… S'il n'était pas dans un état aussi amorphe, il aurait sans aucun doute sifflé d'admiration. Au lieu de ça, il laissa malheureusement sa bouche parler à sa place, ne saisissant qu'il venait de prononcer ses mots qu'une fois qu'ils furent adressés à l'Adonis vivant.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que les urgences embauchaient des top models. »

Par chance, son interlocuteur ne releva pas sa remarque, s'affairant déjà autour de lui, sa sacoche, que Stiles devina être une trousse de premiers secours posée sur le sol, alors qu'il farfouillait à l'intérieur, accordant à Stiles le loisir de l'étudier à sa guise. Il rougit à peine quand il comprit que l'homme semblait s'adresser à lui depuis plusieurs secondes sans qu'il ne daigne répondre.

« Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Ça pourrait difficilement aller mieux que ça », indiqua-t-il, presque sincère.

En effet, les mains chaudes et fortes de l'urgentiste palpaient sa blessure à la tête avec douceur, remplaçant son bandage de fortune avec de véritables compresses. Il était si proche de lui que Stiles pouvait sentir sa respiration se cogner contre sa peau et il tenta de savoir si c'était le manque de sommeil qui le rendait soudainement aussi sensible. Il continua son travail, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche d'une autre blessure, peut-être superficielle, qu'il pourrait rapidement soigner. Puis, comme un cadeau venu du ciel, il vit l'inconnu sortir de sa trousse une bouteille d'eau, qui lui parut rutilante, tant il la désirait. Précautionneusement, il le sentit poser une main sur sa nuque, lui relevant la tête, juste assez pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas, avant d'apporter le goulot à ses lèvres. Stiles se sentit revivre, comme si la vie coulait littéralement le long de sa gorge et l'autre dut l'arrêter plusieurs fois de ne pas boire l'entièreté de la bouteille en un coup.

Une fois fait, il continua son inspection et Stiles, l'esprit désencombré, le regarda faire. Son incapacité à filtrer les paroles qu'il avait en tête était connue de tous. Or, maintenant qu'il n'était plus suffisamment embrumé pour balbutier la moitié de ses déclarations et bien qu'il se connaissait cependant d'ordinaire plus subtil, il déclara, sans honte :

« Je crois que tu as les yeux les plus verts que je n'ai jamais vus. Ou alors, bleus. Gris ? Il y a définitivement du vert, dans ce regard-là. »

L'urgentiste ne chercha pas à le reprendre lorsqu'il n'utilisa même pas le vouvoiement que la politesse exigeait. Sans doute avait-il remarqué, aussi près de lui, qu'il ne devait pas avoir une si grande différence d'âge que ça. Bien que leur différence, Stiles constata, s'arrêta bien là. Alors que beaucoup de ses amis l'embêtait à propos du fait qu'il ressemblait encore à un jeune adolescent, l'homme en face de lui était définitivement ce qu'il se plaisait à qualifier de _mâle_ pur. Ça ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau, de sa barbe sombre, qu'il mourrait d'envie de toucher, à sa carrure imposante et son visage qui semblait avoir été taillé dans la pierre. Ce qui contrastait totalement avec l'extrême délicatesse avec laquelle il exécutait ses gestes, comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée que Stiles ne se casse sous ses doigts.

Ses sourcils épais s'élevèrent dans une posture qu'il devina ne pas être singulière et Stiles essaya de ne pas être impressionné par l'intensité de son regard qui était désormais fixé sur sa figure.

« C'était un compliment », il s'empressa de rajouter, par peur de ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser, « J'adore le vert. Vert pomme, sapin, anis, vraiment, je ne suis pas difficile. » Il se trémoussa un peu lorsque l'homme ne dit rien d'autre, soudainement gêné. « Tu aurais un nom ? Non, parce que je t'ai trouvé des qualificatifs mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une très bonne idée de les utiliser à l'oral.

Il compta dans sa tête, le temps qui s'écoula avant qu'il n'obtienne une réponse et se rendit compte qu'il reprit sa respiration, une fois seulement que la voix qu'il avait entendu pour la première fois ne s'élève à nouveau.

« Derek.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Derek. Mon nom à moi, c'est Stiles. Enfin, j'aurais sans doute préféré que l'on partage ces premières commodités d'usage dans un autre contexte que celui-là, mais je crois que l'on devra s'en contenter. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait des gens dans des situations étranges : Erica et lui avaient fait connaissance dans un groupe d'auto-défense auxquels ils avaient tous les deux assistés les jeudi soir, durant leur année de première. Et il avait vu Scott pour la toute première fois, la tête à l'envers, suspendu à la branche d'un arbre. Il ne devrait pas être étonné, c'était sa marque de fabrique. Mieux encore, il s'agissait peut-être d'un signe qui lui indiquait que Derek marquerait son empreinte dans sa vie de manière plus permanente que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Tu fais ce boulot depuis longtemps ? J'avoue que ça me plairait beaucoup que tu me dises oui, j'accepterais même un mensonge, tu sais. Du genre : _« Je suis un professionnel et j'ai déjà sauvé trois familles nombreuses de maisons en feu, ainsi qu'un nouveau-né menacé d'être dévoré par des bêtes sauvages »_, il mima avec une voix qu'il espéra rauque et profonde. « Ou juste un hamster d'un aspirateur, je sais que ce genre de choses arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. »

Il tenta de ne pas prêter attention à l'air qu'adoptait Derek, paraissant se renfrogner à mesure qu'il s'exprimait et quand il se mit à la recherche d'un objet dans sa sacoche, il pensa qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une chose qui pourrait le faire taire pour de bon.

« Tu es plutôt du genre silencieux. C'est pas grave, je peux très bien parler pour deux. A vrai dire, je suis même plutôt très doué pour ça. J'ai été embauché dans deux plateformes téléphoniques durant mes vacances d'été et j'en suis sorti à chaque fois avec des lettres de recommandation. Les gens ne sont pas aussi impatients une fois que l'on trouve un point d'intérêt vers lequel se tourner. Ça reste un boulot éreintant mais je ne regrette pas, ça m'a permis d'acheter mon matériel à dessin ainsi que les réparations de ma voiture. Tout le monde dit que je devrais la mettre à la casse mais il est hors de question que je me sépare de Roscoe. Ils la voient tous comme une sorte d'antiquité, moi, ce que je vois, c'est une formidable amie de route, qui peut s'avérer capricieuse, mais quand est-ce que la vie ne l'est pas ? Tu aimes Harry Potter ? Si tu réponds que c'est pour toi une saga pour enfants, je ne crois pas que nous puissions rester amis très longtemps. »

C'était ce que Jackson lui avait dit et il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié la référence. Il lui avait aussi jeté à la figure que sa voiture était sans nul doute le pire taudis dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Pour se venger, il avait poussé Lydia à le transformer en larbin pour une journée shopping. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas vraiment été un grand sacrifice, pour elle. Mais la tête de Jackson, le lendemain, en revanche, avait bien valu son fou rire.

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ton bras, maintenant. »

Derek l'interrompit dans ses pensées et il hocha la tête, pas vraiment certain, cette fois, de pouvoir parler sans que sa voix ne tremble. Il n'ignorait pas que cette étape devait finalement arriver mais entre ça, et être devant le fait accompli, eh bien, il préférait nager dans un certain déni. Aussi, il le laissa faire, Derek tournant autour de lui, se baissant pour obtenir un meilleur point de vue et il tenta de le suivre, mais en même temps angoissé à l'idée d'entendre le diagnostic. Son voisin était beaucoup trop silencieux et il se sentit perdre patience, alors qu'il le comparait à un arracheur de dents qui s'apprêtait à faire tomber sur lui le poids de la sentence.

« Il est écrabouillé, c'est ça ? Déchiqueté, réduit en miettes. Tu dois probablement être en train de chercher les mots pour m'annoncer que je vais devoir être amputé. Qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à vivre avec un bras en moins. » Puis, il marmonna. « J'étais déjà maladroit avec deux, comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me débrouiller maintenant. »

\- Ton bras n'est pas écrabouillé », lui indiqua-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel comme si Stiles en faisait des tonnes. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu un membre écrasé par une pierre, nom d'un chien. « Le choc a cependant exercé une pression assez importante et tu perds pas mal de sang. Mais ce sont surtout les gonflements qui m'effraie », il confia, le ton plus dur.

\- Oh, des gonflements ? Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire, c'est toujours mieux qu'un bras écrasé qu'on serait obligé de couper, pas vrai ? J'aime les gonflements.

\- Pas si ces gonflements sont la conséquence d'une rupture artérielle, causant à terme, une hémorragie interne », il intervient, plus sombre et si son but était de lui faire peur, il était plutôt doué.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment quand tu utilises ton vocabulaire d'expert, ça me donne l'impression que je vais mourir. Je ne vais pas mourir ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne vais pas mourir ?

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Stiles. »

Et une nouvelle fois, Stiles eut l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans, face au ton que l'autre employa. Il avait vu des films, d'accord ? Des tas de films où les gens finissaient sans jambe ou sans bras, des fontaines de sang jaillissant dans les airs, et leurs cris d'agonies résonnant encore au creux de ses oreilles. Ce n'était peut-être pas très réaliste mais il était commotionné, déshydraté et mourrait d'envie d'un cheeseburger.

« Je vais t'injecter cette seringue, c'est principalement pour la douleur. »

Derek lui parut soudainement dangereux, sa main gantée tenant fermement l'outil qu'il observait avec des yeux ronds.

« Je devrais te prévenir, je n'aime pas vraiment les aiguilles. »

Mais c'était comme s'il n'avait rien dit, car le jeune homme le piqua si rapidement qu'il n'éprouva qu'un bref picotement avant que le produit ne commence à faire son effet, et il soupira d'extase, les yeux clos. Derek finit d'emballer son bras, le rendant suffisamment rigide pour qu'il ne détériore pas l'état de la blessure.

« Bon, j'imagine que vous devez avoir des tas de machines, là-haut, de quoi nous permettre de nous sortir de là et me libérer ainsi de ma prison. Tu as un téléphone sur toi pour les prévenir qu'ils peuvent descendre ou alors, vous faites ça à l'ancienne, en utilisant les ondes de la radio ? » le taquina-t-il, se jetant un pari de lui faire décocher un sourire. « Je ne juge pas, mon père est shérif et je dois avouer que c'est vraiment très utile comme moyen de communication.

\- Je…

\- Quoi ? Si c'est la durée qui t'inquiète, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je sais bien que ça risque de prendre du temps, pour éviter d'aggraver mes blessures et tout ça. Je ne bougerai pas, c'est promis. Enfin, autant que je pourrais, en tout cas. »

Mais le visage soudainement nerveux du brun lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son incapacité à rester immobile plus d'une minute, y compris dans une situation aussi dangereuse. Il évitait de le regarder dans les yeux et ce fut la première fois, depuis leur rencontre, que Stiles le trouva aussi peu sûr de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es quand même pas venu tout seul pour… »

Il s'arrêta lorsque la grimace de Derek se fit si intense qu'il eut soudainement envie de s'évanouir à nouveau.

« Quoi, tu veux dire que tu es venu, ici, _tout seul,_ sans accompagnateur, en ne sachant pas combien ni l'ampleur des blessés que tu pourrais éventuellement trouver ? Oh mon Dieu, qui fait ça ? Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Le secouriste ayant besoin de soins, tu parles d'un comble. »

Son comportement changea subitement, face à la remarque de Stiles et ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine, alors qu'il était visiblement vexé par ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il allait peut-être un peu loin avec ses reproches mais il était encore trop secoué pour être plus délicat dans ses propos. Mais Derek n'avait pas l'air de son avis, s'il en jugeait par le regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

« Nous ne devions pas être mobilisés dans cette zone, l'objectif était principalement de relever les dégâts causés en ville mais je connais des gens dans le coin et je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux. Et puis, je te rappelle que si je n'étais pas justement venu dans le coin, tu serais toujours mort de soif.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est vachement avancé », lui signala-t-il alors, avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait un peu preuve d'ingratitude. « Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Ta chaussure. »

Perplexe, il pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à saisir le lien avec sa question puis eut l'idée de jeter un œil à ses pieds. Il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'une de ses baskets avait disparu, la chaussette bleue qu'il avait mis le matin même, étant désormais noire de boue.

« Que…

\- Je suis arrivé de l'autre côté de la route, la plupart avait réussi à trouver refuge à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. J'ai continué à chercher pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessés, quand j'ai vu une chaussure près d'un ours en peluche. Puis, je t'ai trouvé.

\- Oh. Alors, on est coincés ici, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne nous chercher ? »

Il hocha la tête avant de s'affaisser près de lui, les jambes dépliées vers l'avant. Il avait l'air dépité et Stiles regretta de s'être montré dur envers lui. Il n'avait pas tort : s'il n'avait pas ignoré les ordres de son supérieur, Stiles serait encore tout seul, à parler avec… Oui, c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il soit là. Se sentant soudainement embarrassé, il ne sut pas trop quoi dire pour tenter de le réconforter en lui disant qu'ils finiraient bien par être retrouvés.

« Des gens sont peut-être encore près de leurs voitures, on pourrait essayer d'aller voir ? Il proposa, davantage pour le sortir de son humeur maussade, n'étant pas suffisamment prêt à se dire qu'ils étaient à cours de solution.

\- Je pourrais. Mais ce que j'ignorais en descendant, c'était la forte friabilité de la terre. Si je tentais de remonter, je risquerais de déclencher un autre éboulement et…

_« Et de m'enterrer vivant, par la même occasion »,_ finit Stiles, mélancoliquement. Il observa le morceau de ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir au-dessus d'eux. Ce n'était pas si profond et pourtant, cette sortie si convoitée lui paraissait distante de plusieurs kilomètres, le narguant telle une petite souris, pris au piège. Tout passait si vite, il y avait encore peu de temps, il était chez lui, dans son appartement, devant un bol de céréales et ses fiches d'examens, mais c'était comme s'il s'était déjà écoulé une semaine depuis ces événements. Et puis, il n'était plus seul dans cette histoire. Derek devait bien lui aussi avoir de la famille auprès de laquelle il aurait préféré être, en cet instant, plutôt qu'à jouer le baby-sitter d'un hyperactif un peu trop bavard.

Ça n'était pas juste pour lui non plus. Encore en train de culpabiliser, il ne se rendit pas compte que l'injection faisait effet et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le réveil ne fut pas agréable. Au-delà de son bras, son ventre était noué et il ne savait pas s'il mourait de faim ou s'il désirait rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac. Sa vision était floue et il se sentait encore comme en pleine gueule de bois mais ça n'était pas _pire_ qu'avant. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses vêtements poisseux et ses cheveux n'auraient pas dit non à un shampooing. A l'extérieur, il n'entendait rien et il pensa à la petite Kara, espérant qu'elle et sa famille se portait bien. Sa voiture lui traversa aussi l'esprit et il avoua qu'il n'aurait probablement plus le choix et serait dans l'obligation d'écouter Scott, cette fois : la pauvre n'avait certainement pas survécu au choc.

Il ne pourrait pas non plus prononcer son discours et une bouffée de frustration le submergea à l'idée que Seth McFaden ne le remplace. Celui-ci l'avait sans doute détesté dès son entrée à l'école, ne comprenant pas comment lui et son attitude si désinvolte et incontrôlable, pouvaient s'en sortir à chaque semestre, avec honneur. Seth s'était alors lancé dans une compétition sans merci, cherchant à le battre par tous les moyens alors que tout ce que voulait Stiles, c'était passer ses examens sans trop de difficultés. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la tête de son camarade lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il ne serait pas à la cérémonie. Soufflant, il s'appuya sur le côté, libérant un peu son dos de la pression qu'il exerçait dessus depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

Il avait envie d'uriner. Mais d'abord, il n'avait pas la force de se redresser et encore moins de se lever et ensuite, l'idée de demander de l'aide à Derek… Oui, il se retiendrait. Il aurait toujours le temps de… Derek. Soulevant la tête un peu brusquement, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait presque oublié la présence du jeune homme. Ce dernier était accroupi un peu plus loin, les manches de son uniforme relevées sur ses avant-bras alors qu'il chuchotait, un petit appareil porté auprès de ses lèvres. Il tentait d'entrer en contact avec son unité mais d'après ce que Stiles pouvait entendre, ce n'était pas un franc succès. Réalisant qu'il désirait voir disparaître cette expression de désarroi de son visage, il l'interrompit lourdement.

« J'étais sérieux quand je parlais de top models, tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que tes bras doivent faire la taille de mes cuisses. C'est un coup à faire perdre confiance à un type, j'espère que tu le sais. »

Si Derek ne se retourna pas vers lui, il perçut clairement le soupir que ce dernier poussa. Ça n'ébranla absolument pas sa détermination. Il était obstiné, quand il le voulait. Et Derek s'apparentait pour lui, à une sorte de grand défi.

« Tu aimes quel genre de musique ? »

S'attendant à un manque de réponse de sa part, il préféra jouer la carte de l'incrédulité.

« Quoi ? s'ébroua-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en écoutes pas, c'est impossible. Même le pire des sociopathes doit se détendre sur le rythme de quelques chansons. Pas que tu sois un sociopathe, hein. Ou alors, ça serait vraiment bête pour moi, sachant qu'on est coincés tous les deux dans moins de 9 mètres carré. »

Il déviait un peu de sa première idée et si son attention était de froisser son compagnon, il était définitivement doué.

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Derek le transperçait du regard, ayant lâché ce qu'il était en train de faire pour le dévisager et si Stiles ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il était trop fier pour se laisser intimider aussi facilement. Au lieu de ça, il haussa nonchalamment les épaules, faisant sembler de jouer avec les lacets de son sweat à capuche.

« Tu sais, le temps peut nous paraître rudement long, mais si tu préfères te la jouer Lucius Hunt, à ta guise. J'aime parler. Je pourrais te faire perdre connaissance par mon incapacité à ne pas dire un mot. Scott dit toujours que mon débit de paroles est aussi impressionnant que mon intelligence. Scott est mon meilleur ami. Il va être papa. J'étais sur la route pour le rejoindre, le pauvre doit être dans un état lamentable et je ne préfère même pas penser à Allison. Ils feront de très bons parents, se connaissent depuis le collège et sont tombés amoureux tellement vite que je ne crois même pas qu'ils soient passés par la case « amis ». Tu aimes les enfants ? Moi, je les adore. » Il toussota, avant de préciser. « Dans le cadre de la loi, évidemment. J'ai travaillé dans des colonies de vacances, durant mes premiers étés en tant qu'étudiant et c'était vraiment cool, même si Jackson était là, aussi. Jackson est un crétin, tu ne veux pas le connaître. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir parler russe. Tu…

\- J'en ai deux. »

L'interruption de Derek lui fit perdre le fil de sa pensée et l'autre rajouta, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire.

« J'ai deux sœurs.

\- Oh, c'est génial, mec », s'enthousiasma Stiles, à sa place. « J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une. Mais mes parents ont dû se dire que mon hyperactivité en valait bien trois.

\- Ce ne sont pas toujours des cadeaux, contra Derek, s'approchant finalement, redéposant ses affaires dans la sacoche qui se trouvait aux pieds de Stiles.

\- On dirait qu'elles te malmènent, à t'entendre parler », glissa-t-il, amusé. Le bref regard que lui lança l'autre homme le fit s'esclaffer, portant une main à son torse lorsque celui-ci se mit à l'élancer. « Oh, c'est ça, pas vrai ? Elles te martyrisent. Je suis certain que tu es incapable de leur refuser quoi que ce soit. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage pour que Stiles sache que c'était effectivement le cas.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, sauver la vie des gens.

\- Pas suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce que je fais, on dirait. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, encore un peu gêné que l'homme se trouve dans ce pétrin avec lui.

« Bah, aucun de nous deux n'est encore mort alors », il plaisanta, se massant la cuisse. « Mon père te sera tellement reconnaissant que tu feras la Une des journaux de mon comté. Il est shérif et bien que son travail soit dangereux, j'ai l'impression qu'il se fait toujours du sang d'encre pour moi. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais bientôt me trouver un véritable chez moi. Finis les dortoirs et les fêtes le jeudi soir. Je dois recevoir mon diplôme, demain. »

Stiles n'était pas peu fier de le lui avouer. Ses nuits d'insomnie et ses maigres économies déversées dans des machines à café avaient fini par payer. Avec un peu de chance, l'administration de son université accepterait que son père aille récupérer le précieux document pour lui.

« Ton diplôme ? Tu as quel âge, quinze ans ? le lorgna Derek, son ton neutre et légèrement sarcastique, assez pour que Stiles se sente indigné.

\- Euh, j'en ai vingt-trois, merci bien, répliqua-t-il, se caressant la joue, maudissant ses gènes et leurs incapacités à lui donner une barbe digne de ce nom.

\- C'est vrai que c'est très différent.

\- Oh, et je pourrais savoir le tien, vieil homme ? Puisqu'apparemment, je ne suis qu'un jeune adolescent prépubère. »

Il avait beau essayer de passer au-dessus, mais le fait que Derek le prenne pour un gamin avait tendance à le crisper, une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Comme s'il voulait que le brun le voie comme son égal et pas comme une sorte de môme qu'il devrait garder. Derek se contenta alors de le regarder avec suffisance, un léger sourire en coin et Stiles serra les dents. S'il n'avait voulu qu'une chose depuis le début de leur rencontre, c'était de voir disparaître l'expression fermée et brutale du jeune homme, il dut avouer qu'il ne le souhaitait tout de même pas à ses dépens.

« Eh, je suis très bon dans ce que je fais », se défendit-il, enfonçant son doigt dans le torse de Derek, « Enfin, je ne suis pas encore _officiellement_ architecte, mais j'ai fait tout plein de stages… Et… Et, j'ai aussi aidé énormément de monde », continua-t-il lorsqu'il constata que l'autre ne paraissait pas impressionné par ses propos, mais seulement amusé. « Je suis très investi, je cherche toujours à savoir ce qui leur ferait le plus envie, et je leur pose beaucoup de questions.

\- Toi, poser des questions ? Qui l'aurait cru.

\- Tu sais, je préférais encore quand tu ne disais pas un mot et que tu te contentais de m'observer avec ton air renfrogné. »

Sa tirade passée, il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher le sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié des lèvres, mais abandonna l'idée quand il vit que Derek ne cherchait cette fois-ci pas à le faire et tenta de ne pas trouver ça charmant. Et continua de se dire qu'il n'était pas de plus en plus attiré par le médecin urgentiste en uniforme.

La jambe droite engourdie, Stiles se pencha légèrement pour tenter de rétablir sa circulation, s'appuyant malencontreusement contre son bras blessé et ne put cacher sa grimace. Derek la vit aussitôt et son expression plus détendue se transforma subitement.

« Tu as très mal ? »

Si Stiles était tout à fait honnête, il n'était plus tout à fait certain que les anti-douleurs fassent encore effet, car bouger son bras de quelques centimètres lui donnait l'impression de le jeter au-dessus d'un feu brûlant. La plaie continuait de saigner, il le voyait à travers le bandage dont l'avait recouvert Derek, qui était désormais maculé de sang frais. Mais il ne souhaitait pas alourdir l'atmosphère en étant un peu trop sensible.

« Pas vraiment. Je tuerai par contre, pour un cheeseburger. »

Cela sembla le rassurer car il perdit son air grave et Stiles se félicita mentalement.

« Aide-moi à oublier ma faim en étant un gentil petit compagnon de distraction.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, au juste ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est toi l'acteur, c'est à toi de trouver quelque chose. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, et Stiles soupira fortement, choisissant de lui venir en aide.

« Très bien, je commence : j'ai eu peur du noir jusqu'à mes treize ans parce que j'étais persuadé que regarder des films d'horreur avant de me coucher était une bonne idée. Scott était parfois avec moi, mais s'il a autant peur que moi en les visionnant, il suffit que j'éteigne mon ordinateur pour qu'il oublie complètement que l'on vient de passer des heures à observer des gens lutter contre des esprits démoniaques. C'est révoltant mais j'essaye de ne pas être jaloux. A toi. »

Derek se concentra quelques secondes et Stiles se força à ne pas chercher à le pousser, attendant patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose avant qu'il n'ouvre grand les yeux face à la réponse de son voisin.

« Ma sœur a un chien.

\- Que-Quoi, c'est tout ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris les règles du jeu, mon grand. Primo, il faut que ça soit quelque chose d'intéressant, que je puisse réutiliser contre toi en cas de besoin. Secundo, il faut que tu me dises un truc sur toi, sinon, ça ne marche pas, le sermonna-t-il.

\- Une fois, j'ai lu deux livres en une nuit car je ne voulais pas attendre le lendemain pour connaître la suite.

\- Ok, tu es un cas désespéré. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais se contenta de vérifier son entaille à la tête, son visage près du sien, mais cette fois-ci, hydraté et conscient de leur proximité, Stiles ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et baissa le sien sur ses genoux. Il laissa l'autre l'examiner sans rechigner et accepta même la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui présenta, le remerciant avec un signe de tête. Derek ne répondit pas et avala à son tour quelques rasades, le teint peut-être un peu plus pâle qu'à son arrivée, mais au-delà de ça, il n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir de leur captivité. Son visage était recouvert d'une suie noirâtre, Stiles se disant qu'il devait être dans un piteux état lui-même. Cela n'enlevait cependant rien au fait qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute du gars le plus attirant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne savait même pas si Derek était de ce bord là et doutait, même si c'était le cas, que le brun le trouve également à son goût. La blessure de sa précédente rupture était déjà cicatrisée, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était encore douloureuse et se faire jeter sèchement ne l'intéressait guère. Il aurait au moins de quoi se vanter auprès de ses amis, en leur révélant qu'il avait été sauvé par un séduisant docteur. Oui, c'était peu mais il s'en contenterait.

« J'ai le vertige », l'informa subitement Derek, sur le ton de la confidence. « Mes amis se paient ma tête, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai une incontrôlable peur du vide. Il suffit que je m'en approche pour avoir la tête qui tourne.

\- Mais si tu as si peur du vide, pourquoi est-ce que tu… »

Mais Stiles ne finit pas sa phrase, comprenant sans aide la raison pour laquelle, malgré sa phobie, le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité à se jeter littéralement dans le vide. Parce-que, au fond, il commençait à le comprendre, Derek était ce genre de personne. Le genre qui était prêt à tout pour faire ce qui était juste. Ça n'arrangeait pas son problème d'attirance, pensa-t-il, amèrement. Pire, voilà qu'il était submergé par une vague d'admiration qui lui était difficile de dissimuler et il essaya d'adopter une mine neutre mais il dut plutôt avoir l'air crispé car Derek chercha une nouvelle fois à savoir s'il n'avait pas mal.

« A ce propos, je voulais te dire », commença-t-il, soudainement un peu timide, « Merci. Enfin, tu sais, de m'avoir secouru. »

Il espérait que Derek le croit sur parole car c'était la vérité. Il avait beau avoir eu des propos maladroits, cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il était très heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. D'affronter cette situation avec une autre personne. De ne pas être seul dans le noir.

Derek parut interpréter facilement ce qu'il tentait de lui dire car son visage devint plus doux et, alors que Stiles ne s'y attendait pas, il le sentit lui prendre doucement la main, et la recouvrir de la sienne. Il l'assimila alors à un geste de réconfort, une façon pour lui de lui dire, autrement que par des mots, qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier. Qu'il était heureux lui aussi de l'avoir fait.

* * *

Qui ne rêverait pas d'être sauvé par un Derek en uniforme ? *_* Stiles en a de la chance x) J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous aura plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Profitez bien de votre week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

Bises :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteure :**

Salut à tous !

Merci pour vos messages et votre enthousiasme sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la rencontre de ces deux-là, ça me fait vraiment rire de les imaginer se châmailler comme un vieux couple x)

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sentant une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, Stiles s'éveilla le visage trempé, son t-shirt lui collant au dos. Il serra les dents, n'appréciant que très peu la sensation de sa sueur l'enveloppant de cette manière. Quand il remarqua sa position, il comprit alors pourquoi il avait le sentiment de dégouliner à grosses gouttes, bien qu'il tremblotait, comme si on l'avait balancé dans un grand bain d'eau glacée. Derek l'entourait fermement, sa tête, reposant maladroitement contre la paroi rocheuse, au point que Stiles en eut mal pour lui, ses bras et son torse le bloquaient dans une étreinte de fer. Il rit tout bas pour cacher son embarras.

« Je sais qu'on est coincés ici, tous les deux, mais j'ai quand même des principes », glissa-t-il, un sourire en coin, ayant remarqué que l'autre ne dormait pas, les yeux voguant dans l'air, sans véritablement se concentrer sur une chose en particulier.

Le brun soupira, comme s'il s'était progressivement fait au silence régnant dans leur grotte et que les gamineries de Stiles ne l'amusaient pas. Alors que Stiles était _absolument_ hilarant.

« Je te signalerai que tu as passé le peu d'heures de sommeil dont j'espérais profiter, à me supplier de trouver un moyen de te réchauffer. Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre lorsque je me suis approché, souffla-t-il, alors, goguenard et peut-être même un peu fier de lui d'avoir réussi à le rabrouer. Stiles pouvait presque sentir l'air chaud de sa respiration, près de son oreille. Il essaya de ne pas rougir.

\- Pas étonnant, il doit bien faire -50°C dans cet endroit. J'ai jamais eu aussi froid », avoua-t-il, tout en espérant que cette phrase lui permette de conserver Derek aussi près de lui que possible, mais ce fut un échec cuisant.

Le jeune homme s'écarta doucement, étirant les muscles de son dos et Stiles n'éprouva aucune honte à le lorgner sans vergogne. Il fut un peu déçu lorsque Derek se leva et plaça sa veste sur lui. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, si endoloris qu'il se demanda pourquoi il ne ressemblait pas encore à un morceau de chewing-gum. Mais le pire était sans doute cette sensation d'être frigorifié jusqu'aux os, comme s'il était incapable de retrouver une certaine chaleur corporelle. Il faisait nuit, il pouvait le voir à travers l'embouchure de la cavité mais c'était presque l'été et les températures ne pouvaient décemment pas tomber aussi bas. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement engourdi, au point qu'il lui était impossible de bouger un membre. Quand Derek arrêta son regard sur lui, il tenta de ne pas laisser sa tension ni son inquiétude transparaître, prétextant une soudaine paresse quand l'autre haussa les sourcils, cherchant probablement à savoir la raison pour laquelle il ne se leva pas à son tour. Il le laissa lui donner à boire, l'urgentiste apportant la bouteille à ses lèvres sèches, qui lui semblaient aussi rugueuses que du papier.

« Alors, héros du jour, tu aimes les enfants ? »

Stiles se félicita lorsque Derek ne sursauta pas face à sa question, pour le moins incongrue, le prenant comme une réussite tout à fait personnelle. Il était en train de s'habituer à lui. Il ne grognait plus quand Stiles ouvrait la bouche, autant dire qu'il s'agissait de l'équivalent d'un sourire de sa part.

« Il faut que je te présente à la fille de Scott », lança Stiles, observant le garçon lui examiné le bras, le laissant le manipuler comme une marionnette. « Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, après tout. Et comme je compte bien être un oncle génial, je trouverais ça bien qu'elle puisse connaître l'identité de celui qui a permis que je fasse partie intégrante de sa vie.

\- Rappelle-moi de dire à ses parents de lui enseigner la modestie, puisqu'il semblerait que son oncle ne soit pas vraiment doué dans ce domaine, se moqua Derek, visiblement joueur.

\- Amusant. Très amusant », il marmonna dans sa barbe, peu content que le garçon plaisante ainsi à ses dépens. « Tu trouveras ça moins drôle quand je t'emmènerais de force à la maternité, où tu seras dans l'obligation de sourire et de dissimuler les ondes maussades et sarcastiques qui émanent de toi car tout le monde sait que les enfants ont besoin d'un environnement sain.

\- J'aime bien les enfants. Je pourrais faire un effort. En revanche, je ne suis pas certain que tu arrives à te contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas faire tomber un nouveau-né à terre. »

Stiles resta bouche bée un moment, mais la voix de Derek si neutre alors qu'il évoquait une chose bien affreuse, eut raison de lui et il tourna la tête pour cacher son sourire face à la plaisanterie de son compagnon.

« Tu es horrible. Je ne te parlerai plus jamais d'enfants. Terminé. Seigneur. »

La lueur de malice qui brillait dans les yeux de Derek et qu'il aperçut rapidement finit de lui donner des tourbillons dans le ventre, alors même qu'il oscillait entre faim de loup et nausées virulentes. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si impensable. Peut-être qu'il aurait une chance de lui demander : « Eh, si jamais on s'en sort vivants, tu serais intéressé pour aller manger quelque part avec moi ? ». Peut-être que Derek serait trop abasourdi par sa question pour le rejeter avec trop de force. Peut-être qu'il ne le frapperait même pas, étant donné qu'il était blessé et qu'il prenait visiblement tant de temps à vérifier que tout allait bien. Il s'agissait de son boulot après tout, Stiles ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions là-dessus. Ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait laissé échapper un soupir plutôt bruyant, il se racla la gorge, essayant de trouver un moyen de se réchauffer sans alerter le capitaine Inquiet aussitôt après.

« Tu as pensé à un cadeau ? s'intéressa Derek et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un cadeau ? Pour leur fille.

\- Oh, euh, j'avoue que je comptais un peu sur la mère de Scott pour trouver quelque chose d'approprier. S'ils me laissaient le choix, ça finirait sans doute en coffret rempli de peluches. » Il se rappelait que sa propre chambre en était pleine, débordant de personnages en tout genre que sa mère n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui offrir, dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle en avait ramené un presque chaque fois qu'elle était sortie, d'une petite peluche en porte-clé, jusqu'à l'énorme ourson qu'il avait conservé jusqu'à aujourd'hui et qui logeait dans sa chambre d'enfant, trop grand pour sa petite chambre d'étudiant. Son père l'avait observé avec la même expression chaque fois qu'elle était arrivée avec un nouveau jouet mais n'avait jamais rien dit. Stiles savait qu'il trouvait ça amusant, au fond. « Tu n'aurais pas une idée parfaite en tête, par pur hasard ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Il se tourna alors vers lui, attendant qu'il lui précise le fond de sa pensée mais Derek resta fermement silencieux et Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre son jeu.

« Et », il se stoppa quelques secondes, regardant autour de lui comme si les murs allaient lui donner une réponse, « Tu ne comptes pas me le dire ?

\- Non.

\- Alors que je suis le seul qui t'empêche de mourir littéralement d'ennui, Derek », se lamenta-t-il, réussissant à lever furtivement un bras vers le ciel, celui-ci s'échouant bientôt sur son corps quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas la force de le garder en l'air plus longtemps. « C'est cruel. Mais peu importe, garde ta superbe idée pour toi et regarde si je m'en soucis. Je finirais par trouver l'idée du siècle et tu te noieras dans ta jalousie. » Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il se reprit. « Bon, d'accord, ça n'arrivera peut-être jamais mais c'est l'esprit qui compte. Et je suis déterminé. »

On lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait une imagination débordante.

« Scott est ton meilleur ami ?

\- Du plus loin que je me souvienne », Stiles hocha la tête, se rendant compte qu'il faisait partie de sa vie depuis plus de quinze ans. « C'est dingue de savoir qu'il va être père. C'est pas que je pense qu'il n'en serait pas capable. C'est juste… je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit. J'ai encore parfois l'impression qu'on est ces gosses, qui passaient leur temps à bavarder en classe, et à se cacher à la bibliothèque, dès qu'on voulait échapper à un cours. J'imagine que le savoir avec autant de responsabilités me parait encore un peu étranger. Je suis vraiment content pour lui, il a toujours voulu fonder sa propre famille.

A neuf ans, lorsque leur maîtresse leur avait demandé ce qu'ils voulaient faire comme métier et que la grande majorité de la classe avait donné des idées comme pompier, nageur professionnel, ou encore pâtissier, Scott avait partagé sa volonté de devenir père. Si sa réponse avait suscité un moment de surprise de la part de l'enseignante, elle lui avait ensuite souri en décrétant qu'il possédait là un très beau rêve. Stiles l'avait remercié intérieurement pour avoir occasionné un sourire aussi éclatant sur le visage de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre dans une famille aussi grande ? chercha à savoir Stiles, véritablement curieux de connaître son point de vue, alors qu'il avait toujours désiré avoir un frère ou une sœur à lui. Il se rappelait encore les différents amis imaginaires qu'il s'était inventé, racontant ses aventures de la journée, assis en tailleur sur son lit à quelqu'un d'invisible. Il se souvenait que ses parents s'étaient disputés à ce sujet : son père voulait l'emmener voir un spécialiste, pensant que Stiles se sentait peut-être seul à la maison mais sa mère avait refusé, décrétant qu'elle continuerait à faire comme si c'était normal, quitte à s'inventer elle-même un personnage fictif.

\- C'est suffocant, la plupart du temps. Pas d'intimité, pas de moyen de s'échapper du quotidien, avec des sœurs qui sont aussi déterminées à vouloir mettre leur nez dans toutes tes affaires et une mère couveuse mais… il y a quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de rentrer dans une maison et de découvrir autant de monde. Commencer mes études n'a pas été facile, Laura était déjà partie pour débuter les siennes mais Cora restait seule et je crois que c'est vraiment à ce moment-là que ma mère s'est rendue compte que ses enfants ne resteraient pas avec elle pour toujours. Je retourne les voir parfois le week-end, ou lorsque mes parents me persuadent de revenir pour un déjeuner familial. »

Stiles l'écouta sans broncher, étonné que Derek se soit confié aussi facilement sur ce qui relevait être un morceau privé de sa vie.

« Vous vous ressemblez ? Ou alors vous êtes le genre de fratrie qu'on ne pourrait pas reconnaître dans la rue ? Donne-moi des détails, quémanda-t-il, comme un enfant.

\- Je dirais qu'on se ressemble assez, concéda Derek, même si ce fut loin d'être suffisant pour l'esprit de Stiles qui cherchait de nouvelles informations à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vous imagine quasiment identiques, communiquant par grognement et levée de sourcils inimitables. Enfin, peut-être pas au niveau de la carrure. Pas que des femmes musclées ne puissent pas aussi être attirantes », s'empêtra-t-il, avant de secouer la tête, les yeux ronds. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tes sœurs sont attirantes, je ne les ai jamais vu, alors pitié, pas d'élan de protection fraternelle.

\- Stiles. Détends-toi.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, je me suis emballé. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu ais un corps pareil, on vous oblige à vous rendre à la salle de gym à l'école de médecine, ou quoi ? On dirait de la retouche photo », laissa-t-il échapper avant même de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Non », Derek haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne ressemblait pas à un dieu vivant et que c'était Stiles qui en faisait trop, « même si une bonne condition physique est requise.

\- En tout cas, jamais je ne pourrais avoir des bras pareils, je ne suis même pas certain de survivre sur le chemin qui me mènerait jusqu'à une salle de sport. »

Si Derek ne répondit pas, le regard sarcastique qu'il laissa glisser sur lui, de haut en bas, le rendit remuant, et Stiles ne sut déterminer s'il était moqueur ou appréciateur. S'il désirait que sa nouvelle connaissance arrête de le scruter aussi intensément sur le champ ou s'il préférait qu'il n'arrête jamais.

« Pas de plaisanteries sur le physique, on n'a pas tous été chanceux à la loterie, mec », préféra-t-il se concentrer, pas encore certain de ce que pensait l'autre. « Ma pâleur et moi avons choisi d'être ami et de vivre en bon terme, même si j'ai tendance à renier cette relation quand je dois me tartiner le visage avec de la crème solaire à chaque fois que je reste trop exposé quelque part. »

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il exagérait. Mais il avait encore le souvenir de son dernier coup de soleil.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais autant de grains de beauté, pointa Derek en se rapprochant doucement de sa figure, les yeux plantés sur ce qu'il savait être l'immensité de tâches qui le recouvrait littéralement de la tête aux pieds.

\- Euh », hésita Stiles une seconde avant de se reprendre, « Ouais, pleins de mini cancers, y'a que ça de vrai. Je devrais sincèrement penser à consulter, cela dit. »

Il avait du mal à respirer, Derek était très proche, son bras collé au sien. D'aussi près, Stiles remarqua alors qu'il s'était trompé. Les yeux du jeune homme n'étaient pas vert, comme il l'avait précédemment pensé, mais un mélange de diverses teintes, qui adoucissait le reste de son visage, assombrit par ses traits durs et sa barbe fournie. En revanche, ils étaient aussi beaux vu d'ici et il fut difficile de s'en détacher. Quand il réussit, ce fut pire car bientôt, son regard fut attiré par autre chose et descendit un peu plus bas, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur sa bouche. A cet instant, il aurait vraiment aimé que le brun se penche un peu plus, juste assez pour qu'il l'effleure, juste assez pour que Stiles puisse faire ce qu'il avait eu envie depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu au-dessus de lui, encore déshydraté.

Et il commençait doucement à se dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir un peu fébrile, constatant que Derek l'avait imité, s'égarant lui aussi vers ses lèvres et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de passer brièvement le bout de sa langue sur les siennes, les sentant encore sèches. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, pendant un moment, mais Stiles ne ressentant pas suffisamment de courage pour réduire les quelques centimètres de distance qui les séparaient. Naturellement, leurs regards se séparèrent et Derek se réinstalla plus droit, allongeant ses jambes devant lui. De son côté, il déglutit lourdement, désireux de savoir d'où avait bien pu venir cette soudaine tension, qu'il savait ne pas avoir été le seul à ressentir, s'il étudiait la manière dont le corps de son compagnon était rigide.

Il se força à s'élever, s'appuyant sur son coude gauche pour s'asseoir à son tour et ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, dans une perspective de trouver un peu de chaleur, regrettant la disparition de celle de Derek. Son bandage de fortune lui collait au bras, et il se sentait tellement poisseux qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une douche chaude. Son changement de position, pourtant minime, lui donna le tournis et il ferma les yeux, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Derek s'était remis à jouer avec sa radio, triturant l'antenne entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés et Stiles se demanda s'il espérait la faire fonctionner par la simple force de sa pensée. L'appareil tournoyait entre ses mains, dans un sens puis dans l'autre mais tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à capter étaient des bruits irréguliers, comme s'ils étaient crachés par les ondes. Stiles ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait atterri lourdement sur le sol de cette caverne, mais une chose était sûre : ils ne tiendraient pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Leur réserve commençait à dangereusement s'épuiser et bien que Derek ne se plaignait pas, Stiles devinait aisément que la faim le tenaillait aussi fortement que lui. Mais peu importait que cela fasse quatre, huit ou douze d'heures, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. C'était soit sortir d'ici soit… faire la Une du journal télévisé local lorsque les secours finiraient par trouver le corps de deux jeunes hommes au fond d'une faille sismique.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus il devenait obsédé par une seule chose : convaincre Derek de tenter une escalade. Il était bien au courant qu'il prenait le risque d'y rester et que Derek lui avait bien précisé qu'il ne chercherait pas à s'échapper sans lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à l'idée de le mettre autant en danger. C'était sa responsabilité, c'était lui qui était tombé en premier. Savoir que son sort était déjà en jeu l'effrayait suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il ressente en plus la culpabilité d'emmener quelqu'un d'autre que lui vers une chose qu'il n'osait pas encore trop s'imaginer. Il lui manquait juste l'élan pour se lancer. Trouver les arguments ne devrait pas être trop difficile, après tout, Derek et lui se connaissaient à peine. Il n'aurait qu'à jouer sur la corde sensible pour essayer de mettre à mal le syndrome héroïque qui logeait chez son camarade. Lui rappeler ce qu'il risquait de perdre, des parents, des sœurs qui comptaient sur lui, pourraient peut-être lui faire changer d'avis.

Se pinçant les lèvres, il porta les yeux sur l'autre homme et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser prendre un tel risque.

« Tu sais, on dirait que le temps s'est amélioré dehors. Il serait peut-être temps de repenser à cette histoire de vertige ? »

Le regard noir que le brun lui lança fut la confirmation qu'il avait saisi le manège du plus jeune et n'appréciait visiblement pas la stratégie. Il décida d'abandonner la subtilité et de jouer franc jeu.

« Ecoute, tu sais mieux que moi qu'on ne pourra pas s'en tirer en restant ici, les bras croisés. Tu es physiquement en meilleure forme que moi et donc…

\- Hors de question, claqua la voix de Derek, ferme, mais Stiles ne se laissa pas intimidé par la soudaine autorité qui émanait de lui.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, tu voudrais quoi ? Qu'on y reste tous les deux ? Au moins, mon plan nous garantit la survie d'un de nous deux. Et puis, tu n'en sais rien, tu pourrais trouver du monde là-haut, ou bien un équipement qui pourrait nous permettre…

\- C'est toujours non, Stiles.

\- Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour mais t'es plus borné que moi », déclara-t-il agacé par cette obstination qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, son plan était en train d'échouer et cette constatation lui donnait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. « Tu ne comprends pas que j'essaye de… ». Une fatigue brusque l'assomma, s'abattant sur ses épaules comme une masse et il baissa la tête, impuissant. « Tu sais quoi, oublie ça, je crois que les effets de la faim commencent à se faire sentir et j'ai débloqué. »

La posture de Derek changea du tout au tout et il délaissa son appareil électronique sur ses genoux, s'approchant à nouveau. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi frustré mais au contraire, semblait calmé, la douceur qui découlait de lui contrastant avec son attitude précédente.

« Je ne vais pas mourir ici, Stiles », lui glissa-t-il et Stiles fut étonné de l'assurance de sa voix, comme s'il ne doutait pas un instant de ses propos. « Et toi non plus. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Parce que je ne te laisserai pas. »

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il continua à se battre, qu'il continua à essayer de le persuader de tenter sa chance. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et rester à nouveau seul ici, dans le noir, le fantôme de sa mère le guettant dans un coin… Il ne préférait pas y repenser. C'était un peu lâche, au fond. S'il avait été plus fort, il l'aurait convaincu. Mais au final, ce furent les mots de Derek qui l'apaisèrent et il hocha la tête car l'autre continuait à le scruter d'un air presque inquiet, voulant que ses paroles soient bien saisies.

« D'accord. »

Peut-être qu'il trouverait la force de réessayer plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il accepta que Derek le réconforte.

« Quelle est la première chose que tu vas faire, une fois hors d'ici ? » lui lança-t-il, remarquant que le coin des lèvres de Derek se souleva légèrement.

\- Me procurer un autre kit de survie, probablement. »

Ça lui arracha un rire, bref et un peu sec et il répondit, sur le ton de la taquinerie :

« Ça me semble raisonnable. Imagine que tu tombes sur un autre gamin mal en point. »

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un les trouve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire après la remise de ton diplôme. Fêter ça avec des proches ? s'intéressa Derek et Stiles s'étonna qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il lui avait dit à ce sujet.

\- J'ai une amie qui a reçu le sien il y a une semaine alors, on s'était dit qu'on irait quelque part pour boire un coup et nous féliciter mutuellement de notre réussite », lui confia Stiles, se remémorant la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lydia. « Mon père m'a assuré de m'offrir un déjeuner digne de ce nom et je compte lui rappeler ses engagements. Savoir que j'ai terminé mes études et que je peux enfin me concentrer sur ce que j'aime me soulage tellement que je pourrais exploser. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est de trouver un coin sympa sur lequel me poser, m'entendre avec mes coéquipiers et réussir ce pourquoi j'ai travaillé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plais le plus dans ce métier ?

\- Humm, la liberté de créer ? » Il offrit, cherchant ses mots pour pouvoir élaborer sa pensée. « Je sais qu'on est tous plus ou moins limiter par un cahier des charges et par les vœux de nos associés mais je reste maître de ce que je réalise, tu vois ? Personne ne me dit quoi faire, je suis libre de m'imaginer les choses telles que je les vois. Enfin », ajouta-t-il, un peu précipitamment, effrayé de l'ennuyer avec ses pensées oniriques, « c'est ce que ça m'apporte. Et toi, tu as toujours voulu sauver des gens ou tu t'es dit que ça serait une bonne activité du week-end ?

\- Mon oncle est chirurgien et il m'a toujours emmené avec lui, dès qu'il le pouvait, à l'hôpital. J'ai dû assister à des dizaines d'opérations. Mais je voulais autre chose.

\- Être sur le terrain ? devina-t-il.

\- Je sais bien que mes parents auraient préféré que je devienne comme lui, avec une belle blouse blanche et une paire de gants à enfiler chaque fois que je rentrerais au bloc. Mais ce que je voulais, c'était aller à la rencontre des gens, les aider dans un moment critique et ne pas juste les observer sur une table d'opération. »

Stiles resta sans voix et un peu fasciné par ce qui poussait tous les jours Derek à se rendre au travail. C'était tout à son honneur de privilégier sa vocation, plutôt qu'un statut social, reconnu seulement par des gens trop étroits d'esprit pour comprendre qu'il y avait plus dans la vie.

« Quoi ? »

Sursautant, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il observait son voisin depuis trop longtemps pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect et il se redressa, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper ne serait-ce que l'once d'un sentiment trop fleur bleue et préféra jouer la carte de l'humour.

« Oh, non rien. Je me disais juste que tu devais remballer pas mal de filles avec ce genre de discours », il attrapa le bras de Derek quand celui-ci fit mine de s'enfuir. « Non vraiment, c'était adorable.

\- Tu sais que j'ai assez de morphine dans ce sac pour te faire dormir pour de bon ? l'avertit faussement Derek, pointant un doigt menaçant en direction de la sacoche.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais tu n'oserais pas. Tu as bien trop peur de moi et de mon corps impressionnant pour tenter ce genre de coup bas.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul et il fallut que Derek parle une nouvelle fois pour qu'il saisisse qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il aurait juré l'avoir vu flou, l'espace d'une seconde, éprouvant la même sensation que lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un songe, pas tout à fait sorti de son état d'inconscience.

« Tiens, avale ça. »

Il lui tendit une barre de céréales et son estomac se mit à nouveau à grogner bruyamment, à tel point qu'il grimaça. Il s'en empara, déchira le plastique et mordit dedans à pleine dents, alors que Derek en faisait de même. Si la première bouchée fut avalée rapidement, il remarqua que ce ne fut pas le cas des suivantes. Plus il mâchait et plus il avait la sensation de dévorer des cendres. Il avait faim mais la nourriture perdait son goût et il mangea plus par contrainte que par réelle envie, avec lenteur, pour être certain de ne pas tout régurgiter. Il ne réussit pourtant pas à finir, abandonnant la moitié qu'il glissa dans sa poche, quand Derek refusa sa part, inquiet à l'idée qu'il n'ait visiblement pas d'appétit.

Attrapant la housse en plastique qui contenait les quelques victuailles que Derek avait porté sur lui, il l'utilisa comme appuie-tête avant de s'allonger doucement, pas vraiment confortable mais au moins, les vertiges s'étaient calmés.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Je ne t'ai pas vu fermer l'œil, même si tu m'as dit le contraire, tout à l'heure, lui conseilla Stiles, plaçant une main sur la place vide à côté de lui mais Derek secoua la tête.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas, de toute façon.

\- Très bien, alors moi non plus. »

Derek renifla, doutant que cela soit possible, mais Stiles s'évertua à lui prouver le contraire, assommant le brun avec des histoires frivoles, ne cherchant plus à retenir cette facette de sa personnalité que bon nombre de gens considérait comme un énorme défaut. Ça n'était pas bien compliqué, il n'avait pas pu prendre ses médicaments et commençait à en ressentir les effets, se sentant constamment sur le bord d'un précipice qui n'attendait qu'un pas pour l'avaler.

« Tu as quoi ? s'écria Derek, l'arrêtant dans sa phrase.

\- J'ai rayé sa voiture. Mais cet abruti l'avait cherché. Il faut que tu te rendes compte, c'était le genre de mec à vouloir te démolir à chaque foutue seconde, pas un moment de répit. Je suis humain. Et puis, c'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, aujourd'hui. Jackson m'adore, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. »

Il avait essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau. Cet idiot n'avait pas cédé. Plaçant ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, Stiles les observa se soulever et s'abaisser au gré de sa respiration et il regarda vers le haut, l'oreille alerte, à la recherche du moindre bruit.

« C'est tellement calme, ici », réalisa-t-il alors, paisible. « Dehors, c'était vraiment le chaos, les gens couraient partout et hurlaient à s'en déchirer la voix. Mais ici, on a l'impression que rien ne pourrait venir détruire ce silence. »

En réfléchissant, Stiles s'attendait à ce que Derek le taquine et lui affirme que plus rien n'était silencieux depuis qu'il était arrivé mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il regarda à son tour vers cette fenêtre, leur seule porte de sortie.

Son prochain réveil fut encore une fois différent pour Stiles. Parce-que cette fois-ci, il ne s'éveilla pas tout seul. Ce fut bien l'assaut d'une poigne de fer qui l'obligea à sortir de son état de sommeil. Grognant à moitié, encore un peu léthargique, il essaya vainement de repousser son agresseur mais il devait être si faible qu'il ne parvint même pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller mais les secousses se faisaient plus pressantes, presque agressives et il n'eut d'autres choix que de signaler son mécontentement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête, baragouina-t-il, espérant qu'il le laisse tranquille.

\- Stiles. »

Les mains vinrent se poser autour de son visage, le forçant à coopérer et il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, avant que ses paupières ne papillonnent, encore peu certain de l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Reprenant peu à peu conscience, il s'appuya sur son voisin, tâchant d'arrêter ses mouvements qui menaçaient de le rendre dingue.

« Quoi ? Quoi ?

\- Tu m'entends ? »

Il reconnut la voix de Derek et hocha la tête. Il regretta alors de ne plus être endormi. La vague de froid, qu'il se rappelait avoir ressenti durant sa phase de sommeil, sembla s'accroître en intensité et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans l'espoir de s'en échapper, sans savoir qu'elle prenait vie à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

« Il fait tellement froid », gémit-il, des larmes présentes au coin de ses yeux. « Derek…

\- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Je croyais qu'en surveillant la blessure suffisamment fréquemment, je serais prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait mais… J'ai dû retirer le garrot, pour éviter la septicémie. »

Stiles avait du mal à suivre mais Derek paraissait prêt à l'ancrer dans la réalité. Son ton était pressant, fort et il se doutait qu'il s'agissait là de l'attitude d'un professionnel, celui qui savait que la mort était proche et qui se lançait à corps perdu dans le secours de la victime souffrante.

« Ecoute-moi, il faut que tu restes éveillé. Stiles », hurla-t-il quand celui-ci fit mine de retomber dans le sommeil. « Tu ne dois pas t'endormir. »

Apercevoir cet homme si robuste physiquement, lui ordonner de ne pas dormir, de manière frôlant l'hystérie, lui brisa en partie le cœur et il s'en voulut de se montrer aussi faible.

« Je suis tellement fatigué.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne te donne pas le choix. »

Brutalement, il plaça ses bras sous lui, le mettant dans une position assise, avant de glisser derrière lui, le bloquant entre ses jambes. Sa tête reposait désormais sur son torse et il n'avait même pas la force de s'en réjouir. Juste assez pour en plaisanter.

« Tu sais, je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je n'étais pas un garçon facile. »

Derek ne rit pas et il se douta sans grande difficulté du tableau qu'il devait représenter : sa pâleur d'ordinaire peu flatteuse, devait le faire paraître terrifiant, les lèvres bleuies comme s'il avait passé des heures dans de l'eau glacée. Il ne tremblait même plus et il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Il se laissa alors bercer par la voix de son compagnon, ce dernier s'étant mis à son tour à le couvrir de paroles, dans l'espoir de le garder occupé. Il lutta alors pour le satisfaire, n'étant pas certain de suivre l'entièreté de la conversation mais s'obligeant à ne jamais fermer les yeux. Ce ne fut pas facile et il dodelinait de la tête, se sentant revenir à chaque fois que Derek passait une main sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec lui.

Il en apprit beaucoup plus sur le brun et regretta de ne pas être suffisamment en forme pour enregistrer toutes les informations qu'il dévoilait, ne se rendant certainement pas compte qu'il en disait autant. Sa respiration se faisait plus profonde, comme s'il bataillait à chaque bouffée d'air, celle-ci pénétrant lentement dans ses poumons, percevant le sifflement qui s'échappait de sa bouche. En dépit du froid, être retenu de cette manière dans une étreinte avait quelque chose de réconfortant et il se surprit à penser que Derek faisait un très bon oreiller. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration lancinante, se demandant si cela valait vraiment le coup de souffrir autant pour un peu d'air.

Et puis, il y eut de l'agitation. Imaginant que tout était dans sa tête, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les filets de lumière qui vinrent illuminer leurs vêtements, comme des étoiles dans la nuit. Il entendait des bruissements, des sons, des voix qui lui étaient impossible de distinguer clairement seulement des bribes. Il avait l'impression qu'on le soulevait, qu'on le touchait, qu'on le palpait et il eut envie de dire à ces mains-là de le laisser tranquille, de le laisser _dormir_.

« Bon sang, mon vieux, on t'a cherché partout, j'ai bien cru que Laura allait devenir folle. »

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, ni ce ton. D'autres s'élevèrent bientôt.

« … Attends, je n'ai pas assez d'appui. Recule un peu. Prends cette corde, elle est plus épaisse.

\- Non, tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. On va essayer de passer de l'autre côté.

\- Dépêchez-vous les gars. Je crois qu'il est blessé. »

Il y avait soudainement trop d'affairement autour de lui, trop d'émoi. Même s'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il pouvait percevoir qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus seulement deux en bas. Leur situation avait changé, mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne nouvelle. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Comme si la personne l'avait entendu, il perçut une autre voix, près de lui, qui lui souffla presque joyeux, le soulagement perçant l'air comme une flèche.

« Stiles, c'est fini. C'est fini, on va sortir de là. »

La remontée hors de leur caverne ne fut pas une mince affaire et il ne put pas dire qu'il fut d'un grand secours. Il ne se souvint pas de tout, seulement qu'il fut allongé sur un brancard aménagé et porté jusqu'au sommet par un système de poulie. Une fois sur la terre ferme, il laissa les praticiens s'occuper de lui, observant vaguement différent visage se pencher au-dessus de lui, ne répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait que par des petits mouvements de tête.

Durant un instant, les choses furent trop rapides pour lui, ces changements de position et cette soudaine proximité avec d'autres le faisant suffoquer, au point qu'il sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Il se débattit légèrement contre ces doigts inconnus qui souhaitaient à tout prix le clouer sur la civière. Il gémit à nouveau puis se laissa faire lorsqu'on lui injecta quelque chose qui fit s'évanouir la douleur aussi sec. Oui, tout était trouble autour de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un film passé en accéléré devant ses yeux et dont il n'attrapait que des morceaux épars, manquant de sens.

Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne manqua pas, c'était bien la main de Derek qui ne lâcha pas la sienne, y compris lorsque des médecins vinrent le voir pour relever l'état de ses blessures. Elle était grande, comparée à la sienne, mais il n'en éprouva pas de panique. Au contraire, il la serra alors à son tour, s'en servant comme ancrage, même quand les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent derrière eux.

* * *

On dirait qu'ils vont peut-être s'en sortir, finalement ! (Mon côté tragédie shakespearienne a failli me pousser à en faire mourir un des deux sous un amas de pierre mais j'ai décidé d'être magnanime :D)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Je vous retrouve le week-end prochain et vous souhaite de passer une excellente semaine !

Pleins de bisous :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteure :**

Hello !

Comme d'habitude, merci énormément pour vos messages et impressions ! Voici la suite :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Les couvertures de son lit remontaient jusqu'au bas de son estomac. Elles étaient lisses et peu épaisses, ses pieds formant deux énormes collines, au bout du matelas. Son regard glissa doucement vers son bras droit, piqué par une perfusion, ses veines ressortant à travers sa peau translucide. Le gauche était enfermé dans un plâtre, blanc et solide et il le souleva au niveau de son visage, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sa main dominante. Il se doutait bien qu'il devrait le garder durant de longues semaines et comprendre qu'il aurait dû également arrêter le dessin pour la même période aurait été très difficile à encaisser.

La porte était entrouverte et deux personnes discutaient à voix basse, probablement pour ne pas le déranger. Parmi elles, il reconnut la silhouette de son père, vêtu en civil et le savoir proche entraîna une émotion que Stiles n'était pas sûr de contenir. Il resta là à le regarder, à scruter ses gestes, la manière dont son corps se mouvait lorsqu'il parlait. Il était un peu sensible mais il avait passé plusieurs heures au fond d'un trou et avait été persuadé à plusieurs reprises de ne plus jamais le revoir. Ça semblait être une excuse suffisante. Et il pourrait toujours le mettre sur le compte des médicaments qu'on lui administrait.

Machinalement, il porta la main à son front, devinant la forme des sutures adhésives. C'était une bonne chose, ça voulait dire que sa blessure n'était pas trop profonde. En revanche et sans même regarder l'état de son torse, il devinait parfaitement les bleus monstrueux qui devaient s'être formés sous sa peau, des éclats de jaune et de violet formant comme une énorme tâche de couleur.

Son père apparut alors et Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de retenir le sourire qui lui mangea les lèvres, mouvant ses doigts dans un geste de salut. Noah renifla, s'approchant d'un pas lourd, avant de s'abaisser, caressant ses cheveux courts avant de lui baiser le front. Il l'observait avec émerveillement et Stiles devina qu'il avait dû passer les plus longues heures de sa vie.

« Content de te savoir parmi nous », sourit son père. « Sur toutes les personnes présentes… Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit toujours toi ?

\- Crois-moi, je me suis posé exactement la même question. »

Il se décala, laissant son père s'installer près de lui, conscient de la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté, mais tous les deux trouvant qu'elle établissait trop de distance entre eux.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Sincèrement ? Comme si j'étais passé sous un bus. Juste après avoir chuté d'un immeuble de onze étages.

\- Les infirmières disent qu'elles t'ont donné des anti-douleurs, s'inquiéta le shérif, jugeant la poche de transfusion d'un œil sévère et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son air si sérieux.

\- C'est moi qui joue les bébés, on s'occupe très bien de moi.

\- Je t'ai apporté de l'eau. »

Il portait des vêtements propres et Stiles comprit alors qu'il avait dû aller les récupérer dans sa chambre, une fois qu'il avait appris que son fils se trouvait aux urgences.

« Depuis quand est-ce que je suis…, il mima, pointant son corps du doigt et son père poursuivit à sa place.

\- Deux jours. Tu étais dans un sale état », confia-t-il, les traits serrés comme s'il se remémorait les souvenirs de la vue de son fils, allongé sur un brancard, l'air à moitié mort. « Les médecins ont parlé de déshydratation sévère, de contusions, de traumatisme crânien et bien sûr, ton bras. Franchement, mon grand, tu m'as fichu une trouille monstre.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu n'es pas resté ici tout seul, j'espère…

\- Scott est déjà passé deux fois mais il a dû repartir. Avec Allison, la petite et toi ici, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne devrait plus tarder, il m'a fait promettre de te dire qu'il serait là, si jamais tu te réveillais avant son retour. »

Le cœur de Stiles se réchauffa sous le trop plein d'affection qu'il éprouva soudainement pour son ami. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Scott ferait son possible pour arriver dans cette chambre dès qu'il le pourrait. Parce que c'était de cette façon qu'il l'aimait. Stiles ne doutait pas qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose, si leur situation avait été inversée. Si tout était désormais un peu plus clair pour lui, il restait cependant une ombre au tableau, une ombre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment évoquer avec son père, sans que ce dernier ne se pose de questions. Ou qu'il n'arrive à des conclusions hâtives. Aussi, il tenta de réfléchir, torturant ses lèvres entre ses dents mais s'aperçut qu'il n'eut pas besoin de trouver un argument suffisamment détaché pour amorcer le sujet, Noah le dépassant.

« On t'a retrouvé avec un autre garçon, ils disent qu'il est médecin lui aussi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça car vous étiez dans de beaux draps mais je suis vraiment content qu'il soit tombé sur toi. Savoir que je n'étais pas là pour t'aider est une chose mais au moins, tu avais quelqu'un sur qui compter.

\- Est-ce que Derek… est-ce qu'il est repassé ou… ? s'intéressa-t-il, pas assez naïf pour ne pas réaliser qu'il y avait une pointe d'espoir dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Euh, non, je ne crois pas. Je l'ai juste aperçu rapidement quand je suis arrivé, il était en train de signer des papiers à l'accueil mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps. Il a suivi une fille et est parti sans se retourner. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le remercier de t'avoir secouru. »

Entre deviner et connaître réellement l'étendue du peu d'intérêt que lui portait celui avec qui il avait passé tout ce temps fut encore plus difficile à avaler que Stiles n'aurait pu imaginer. Ce n'était pas comme si Derek lui avait déclaré quelque chose ou fait penser qu'il ne se comportait autrement qu'en professionnel. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'il soit là à son réveil, à lui tenir la main ? Qu'il attende son tour de visite pour venir aux nouvelles de son état. Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens et il avait été stupide de ne serait-ce qu'espérer. Il avait fait son foutu job, s'était assuré de donner toutes les chances de récupération à son patient et s'était empressé de quitter les lieux, une fois le travail accompli. Après tout, il lui avait avoué lui-même. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était le terrain, l'adrénaline et pas vraiment s'attarder auprès d'adolescents larmoyants.

Stiles se mordit la langue, fort, et s'obligea à ne plus y penser. Derek allait bien, avait certainement déjà retrouvé ses proches. Bien sûr qu'il ne serait pas resté pour lui. Et il n'avait absolument aucune raison de lui en vouloir pour ça. Il s'en remettrait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il comprenait à quel point il avait tendance à se montrer trop gourmand, surtout lorsque les objets de son attention se trouvait être totalement hors de sa portée.

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter tous les deux. Scott débarqua brutalement à bout de souffle, échevelé, la chemise mal boutonnée, son pantalon froissé et ses joues rougies par l'effort. Il paraissait au bord de la crise d'asthme.

« Merde, un tremblement de terre, Stiles. Là, t'as vraiment fait fort. »

Voilà pourquoi il aimait tant son ami. En une seconde, il parvenait à lui faire tout oublier. Même les pensées les plus persistantes.

**oOo**

« Tu sais, je pouvais porter mon sac, ronchonna Stiles, après que son père ait fini de ramener la dernière valise.

\- Je sais. Allez, entre. »

Sans autre plainte, il poussa la porte, tâtonna à l'aveugle, à la recherche de l'interrupteur, et se tendit lorsqu'il crut percevoir des petits chuchotements avant que la lumière ne s'allume et qu'il manque faire une attaque.

« Surprise ! »

Il aurait dû deviner. Son père paraissait beaucoup trop extatique. Certes, il rentrait enfin à la maison, après un séjour à l'hôpital qu'il ne regrettait pas mais ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Tous ses amis étaient là, à lui sourire béatement et il le leur rendit, reconnaissant sur l'énorme banderole de bienvenue que son père avait dû accrocher, l'écriture sinueuse de Scott. Ils avaient bien travaillé, le salon était rempli de ballons, de boissons et de plats faits maison que Stiles savait ne pas provenir de son paternel. Mais il ne critiquerait pas, celui-ci lui avait préparé cette fête en espérant lui faire plaisir et c'était certainement le plus beau cadeau. Il retira sa veste et se retrouva bientôt coincé entre une Melissa aux yeux humides.

« Je suis contente de te voir.

\- On s'est vu ce matin, répliqua-t-il, bien qu'il appréciât la tendresse qui émanait d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour échapper à un câlin. »

Il continua à saluer tous les autres, reçut une bise de Lydia, une fois qu'elle eut accepté de le lâcher. Avec surprise, il vit Jackson s'approcher avant qu'il ne place un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre, dans le bas de son dos, dans une accolade amicale. Puis, il fut étonné de trouver un certain visage parmi la foule, son expression devant témoigner de son interrogation. Allison sourit doucement, se levant du fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée.

« Nous avons laissé Lily avec mon père. Ça fait encore bizarre mais je mourrais d'envie de te voir. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et Stiles ne refusa pas l'étreinte, baignant dans son parfum floral.

« Si Scott ne t'avait pas épousé, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Tu es magnifique. »

Elle étincelait littéralement de joie, malgré la fatigue occasionnée par les derniers jours. Son ventre, encore arrondi, était couvert d'une robe à pois et ses cheveux courts étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval. Scott qui naviguait entre les invités, les bras chargés d'apéritifs en tous genre, ne la quittait pourtant pas des yeux, manquant à plusieurs reprises se cogner contre un meuble, prêt à agir si la jeune femme était prise de maux spécifiques. Elle avait arrêté de le repousser au bout de la sixième tentative de lui venir en aide, ses yeux de chien battu ayant tôt fait de la faire craquer. Elle le laissa l'installer sur le canapé, près d'une Lydia occupée à répondre à des mails sur son téléphone.

Ce soir-là, Stiles engloutit son plat à s'en donner mal à l'estomac, entre Melissa qui ne cessait de le resservir et sa propre culpabilité de ne pas paraître impoli en refusant tout ce qu'on avait préparé pour lui. Entouré de tous ces gens, il se rendit compte qu'il en avait eu particulièrement besoin. Cette proximité, savoir qu'il pouvait à nouveau espérer passer des moments comme celui-ci, lui permettait de mieux respirer. Il ne sut pas comment il trouva de la place pour déguster le gâteau que Lydia avait ramené mais une fois fait, il supplia les autres d'arrêter de lui tendre de la nourriture ou ils auraient un autre genre de problème sur les bras.

Son père avait également invité des amis de fac, lesquels s'empressèrent de taguer son bras, inscrivant des stupidités toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres mais qui avait chacune une signification particulière. Ils lui racontèrent également la cérémonie de fin d'année et si Stiles fut un peu déçu de ne pas y avoir assister, il ne fut pas submergé par cette émotion amère qu'il s'attendait à ressentir. Au lieu de ça, il écouta avec excitation les discours de ses camarades, sur la manière dont l'un d'eux avait raté une marche en arrivant sur le podium, s'étalant devant les familles, professeurs et étudiants réunis ou qu'un autre avait réussi à s'endormir durant le discours de Seth Mcfaden, ce que Stiles accueilli avec plaisir. Personne ne se serait endormi s'il avait fait lui-même ce discours, il les informa, faussement moqueur et les autres rirent, lui assurant qu'ils ne lui auraient pas laisser la chance de le prononcer, multipliant les singeries et les grimaces pour le faire exploser de rire devant tout le monde. Stiles se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il ne l'ait finalement pas prononcé.

Quand la dernière voiture disparue dans l'allée et que son père et lui se retrouvèrent seuls, Stiles entreprit de ranger la cuisine, Noah sur les talons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je te rappelle que tu as un bras dans le plâtre, le rouspéta-t-il, lui faisant rebrousser chemin mais Stiles ne recula pas, s'emparant d'un récipient vide posé sur la table de sa main valide.

\- Tu m'as organisé une fête surprise, je peux bien te donner un coup de main pour ranger la maison. »

Ils se mirent alors au travail ensemble, dans un silence confortable, le genre que Stiles ne se sentait pas dans l'obligation de rompre. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans le fait de se retrouver dans une telle routine, après avoir vécu un événement aussi traumatique. Une fois leur tâche terminée, il se massa la nuque, un peu endolori, mais accueillant cette douleur particulière avec bonhomie : elle était le témoin d'un travail bien fait. Prendre une douche se révéla aussi difficile que les premières fois, la peur de tremper son bras le poussant à exécuter des mouvements presque acrobatiques, ses coudes rencontrant lourdement la paroi en verre. Il jura à plusieurs reprises et s'empressa de se sécher, enfilant un pyjama long, coinçant les manches de son haut entre ses dents avant de passer sa tête dans l'encolure. Il se brossa les dents puis se mit ensuite à la recherche de son paternel et le trouva sur son fauteuil préféré, devant la télévision.

« Tu veux t'installer avec moi ? Je comptais regarder le dernier film de ce grand gars-là, tu sais, au crâne rasé.

\- Statham ? » Proposa Stiles en souriant devant la description quelque peu grossière du plus vieux. « J'aurais bien voulu mais je me sens vraiment épuisé, alors je pense plutôt aller m'écrouler dans mon lit. Merci encore d'avoir préparé tout ça, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

Il se pencha pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais resta finalement plus longuement dans les bras de son père, quand ce dernier ne fit pas mine de le lâcher non plus, percevant l'odeur de son après-rasage et la douceur de ses joues qu'il se plaisait enfant, à caresser d'un air curieux.

« Te couche pas trop tard. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il partit s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, les escaliers lui paraissant même compliqué à monter au fur et à mesure que ses jambes se faisaient plus lourdes et paresseuses. Il ne prit pas de temps à s'endormir, la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller qu'il se sentait déjà partir. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, le souffle court et le regard hagard, encore persuadé d'être coincé _là-bas_, prenant quelques minutes à chaque fois pour se rendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se recoucha alors peut-être pour la troisième fois de la nuit, incapable de comprendre la raison pour laquelle le sommeil se refusait à lui, alors qu'il était si fatigué. Il s'imagina plusieurs fois être immobilisé dans les bras d'un individu invisible, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Quand il commença à perdre réellement patience, il retira les couvertures, sortit les jambes du lit et se dirigea vers son armoire.

Une fois l'objet de convoitise entre ses mains, il se retourna sans plus de honte vers son lit, retrouvant le pays des songes, les bras entourant un oreiller, se forçant à imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable personne.

Le lendemain, il resta seul à la maison, son père étant déjà parti travailler, Stiles l'ayant convaincu de ne pas gaspiller plus longtemps ses jours de congé et il finit rapidement par tourner en rond. Quand il trouva enfin une occupation, l'idée de le faire dans la maison le rendit un peu morose et, sans plus réfléchir, il s'empara de son sac, d'une veste qu'il plaça sur une épaule et d'un peu de monnaie pour prendre le bus. Arrivé en centre-ville, il repéra bientôt l'endroit idéal, ouvrant la porte du café et fut accueilli par une jolie serveuse, prête à tout pour lui vendre la dernière recette de muffins que l'enseigne venait de sortir.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour accepter et après s'être commandé deux bonnes pâtisseries et un thé brûlant avec une noisette de lait, il s'installa dans un coin, gardant une certaine intimité mais satisfait du brouhaha ambiant. Il sortit alors son livre et eu le temps d'en dévorer près d'un tiers lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la pièce s'était vidée et qu'il ne restait plus grand monde. Se décidant pour une seconde boisson chaude, Stiles paya sa commande et remarqua l'agitation que provoquait un groupe de jeunes, installés non loin de lui. Ils ne devaient pas être bien plus vieux que lui, si l'on en croyait leurs vêtements et la manière dont ils se tenaient, comme s'ils étaient les rois du monde, jeunes et immortels.

Son père lui téléphona deux fois durant cette après-midi, cherchant à savoir si tout allait bien et Stiles ne se plaignit pas, répondit avec bonne humeur, comprenant que c'était ce dont son père avait besoin pour le moment, juste d'entendre le son de sa voix. Scott l'appela également, l'accusant de ne pas lui avoir demandé de l'accompagner ou de ne pas avoir passé la journée ensemble. C'était gentil de sa part mais Stiles n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ignorer que son ami avait d'autres chats à fouetter, pour le moment. Il le rassura alors, déclarant qu'il avait la main sur le meilleur livre du monde qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher avant de l'avoir terminé, y compris pour les beaux yeux de Scott. Ce dernier fit semblant d'être offusqué avant de changer de sujet et de l'avertir qu'Allison et lui passerait le lendemain lui rendre visite avec une invitée surprise.

Cette information rappela à Stiles qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, remarquant qu'il avait encore le temps de faire les boutiques avant que celles-ci ne ferment. Mais au moment où il refermait son ouvrage, une vive secousse le bouscula en avant, faisant trembler la table ainsi que son gobelet de thé, heureusement presque vide.

« Merde. »

La voix était féminine mais basse et Stiles fut rassuré de voir que les dégâts n'étaient pas si importants, seul le bas de sa chemise ayant été touché.

« Je suis désolée, les espaces entre les tables sont super étroits. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il s'agissait bien d'une fille, petite et brune, plutôt mignonne dans son t-shirt _AC/DC_ et sa veste en cuir. Elle portait un piercing à l'oreille droite. Il lui sourit gentiment, acceptant les serviettes en papier qu'elle lui tendit.

« Pas de problème. Comme tu peux le voir, ce genre d'accidents m'arrive sans arrêt », plaisanta-t-il, levant son bras blessé vers son visage, qu'elle scruta avec intensité, comme si elle se remémorait quelque chose, avant qu'elle ne lui accorde un sourire en coin, à son tour.

« Permets-moi au moins de te rembourser ta boisson, pour me faire pardonner.

\- Oh, non, je l'avais presque terminé », rejeta-t-il sa proposition, ayant l'intention de se convaincre que de l'eau plate lui ferait le plus grand bien, « Ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que dit ta chemise. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? », demanda-t-elle en s'emparant de son gobelet, sa mine se renfrognant quand elle sembla découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. « Du thé ? T'as pas l'air Anglais, pourtant.

\- C'était très stéréotypant de ta part de dire ça et non, je ne suis pas Anglais et oui, j'adore le thé. C'est très bon et ça contient des antioxydants, l'informa-t-il, très satisfait de lui-même et de ses connaissances en matière diététique. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le médecin de son père l'avait remercié d'avoir fait toutes ses recherches.

\- Personne ne devrait commander quelque chose ici, en fonction de bienfaits médicaux. Allez, amène-toi, je te paye un verre. »

Ne se démontant pas face à son ton autoritaire et plutôt curieux de cette personnalité singulière, il suivit la jeune fille dont il ignorait toujours le nom jusqu'au comptoir et l'observa discuter avec assurance sa commande, qu'elle tendit ensuite devant lui lorsque leurs tasses fumantes furent prêtes.

« Goûte ça et après, on verra si tu _adores_ toujours autant le thé. »

Elle l'avait dit avec tant de dédain qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa comédie forcée, glissant ses lèvres contre le bord en plastique, devinant rien qu'à l'odeur qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre un moment mémorable. Il n'était pas vraiment friand de chocolat chaud mais celui-ci, il dut l'admettre, était hautement capable de lui faire changer d'avis. C'était sucré, chaud et presque moelleux, grâce au caramel et à la pointe de mousse au lait rajoutée en fin de préparation. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, présageant déjà ce qu'il allait dire et il ne chercha pas à la décevoir.

« Tu as raison, c'est une tuerie. Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en commander un verre tous les jours, si je n'étais pas effrayé à l'idée de devenir diabétique. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne le contredit pas, prenant le temps d'apprécier sans chercher à se culpabiliser. Elle lui rappela alors vaguement quelqu'un, à travers cette attitude un peu revêche et indisciplinée, mais il n'aurait su où replacer ce sentiment de déjà-vu. Un de ses amis dut remarquer qu'elle avait disparu depuis trop longtemps et il l'apostropha lourdement, un bras en l'air, en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise.

« Cora, arrête de draguer et ramène ton ami, au lieu de la jouer solo. »

Stiles rougit furieusement face à l'insinuation, n'ayant pas vraiment pris conscience de la teneur de leur échange mais s'était sans compter sur la jeune femme – Cora – qui, restant pourtant de dos à son interlocuteur, répliqua à son tour :

« La ferme, Garrett, le jour où tu sauras comment emballer, tu viendras me donner des conseils », puis s'adressant à lui, elle admit, « Désolée, j'ai encore des amis qui pensent que des inconnus ne peuvent pas discuter s'ils n'ont pas d'idées derrière la tête.

\- Aucun souci, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur qu'il pense que tu étais en train de flirter avec moi. Pas que cette conversation ne m'intéresse pas s'il n'y a pas de drague impliquée, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne », essaya-t-il de se défendre, ne désirant pas passer pour une sorte de goujat. « Même si tu es vraiment très jolie, pas que la beauté ne soit que le seul attribut féminin valable pour parler à une femme, ça serait particulièrement misogyne de dire une chose pareille et je ne le suis assurément pas, je respecte les femmes, j'adore les femmes mêmes, elles sont pour moi les véritables héroïnes de l'histoire, vraiment. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'être une fille », il lui confia même, dans un but de flatterie, avant de réaliser l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le scrutait d'un air neutre, les sourcils levés, dans un air perplexe.

« Pas que je ne me sente pas bien dans mon corps de garçon, j'aime particulièrement être un garçon. Je voulais juste dire que je vous admire, c'est tout. Je ne suis absolument pas mal dans ma peau, je suis… Oh, regarde, ils font aussi des tartes tatins, c'est ce que je préfère. »

Fermant les yeux, il se maudit intérieurement et avala la moitié de son chocolat, pour ne plus prononcer un seul mot, ne luttant plus, sachant qu'elle devait probablement le prendre pour le mec le plus bizarre qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Etonné qu'elle veuille encore lui parler et en plus connaître son identité, il déglutit, avalant sa gorgée avec un peu trop de précipitation et manqua s'étouffer.

« Ah oui, pardon, Stiles. »

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt avant de répéter, comme pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendue.

« Stiles ?

\- Euh ouais, je sais, beaucoup de personnes sont consternées à l'idée que ça ne soit pas une blague. En réalité, elles le seraient beaucoup moins si elles connaissaient mon vrai prénom, vraiment, je ne perdrais même pas mon temps à t'infliger ça, ce serait cruel. »

Mais elle ne semblait même plus l'écouter, son regard glissant à nouveau vers son bras avec cette fois-ci, une lueur de compréhension au fond des prunelles, comme si elle venait de résoudre un mystère qu'elle analysait depuis longtemps. Ses yeux se firent si grands que Stiles eut peur qu'elle ne soit en train de faire une allergie ou autre chose dans le genre, et il plaça une main prévenante vers son épaule, sans oser la toucher, par peur qu'elle ne se sente agressée par ce geste, de la part d'un quasi inconnu.

« Tu sais, en fait, c'est pas si horrible, j'évite juste de montrer ma carte d'identité aux gens et la plupart du temps, je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes. »

Le sourire qu'elle arbora était immense, presque carnassier et Stiles eut la brève image stupide, qu'elle s'apprêtait à le manger.

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Stiles. Tu es vraiment très mignon, plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. » remarqua-t-elle avec un brin de satisfaction l'observant de bas en haut et Stiles sentit son visage s'empourprer à nouveau devant son franc-parler avant que son cerveau ne capte la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

\- Non, mais tout le monde connaît le fils du shérif. Tes exploits ont déjà largement fait le tour de la ville.

\- Je suppose que je dois probablement des excuses à mon père pour tout ça », reconnut-il, imaginant ce que Noah avait dû ressentir à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu que son fils avait de nouveau attiré les problèmes.

A sa grande surprise, Cora l'invita à s'installer sur une table, ignorant Stiles qui lui avoua ne pas vouloir l'éloigner de ses amis et prit place sur une chaise en face de lui, les deux coudes plantés sur la surface en bois. Le reste de son après-midi se passa de cette manière, programmant mentalement son escapade dans les magasins pour une fois prochaine alors qu'il répondait aux diverses questions que lui posait la jeune femme. Elle était un peu étrange, s'intéressait à lui sur de drôles de choses mais il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre de s'être fait une nouvelle amie. En la quittant, il la salua de la main, geste auquel elle répondit à sa manière, en le frappant gentiment du poing sur l'épaule. Il n'avouera jamais qu'il vacilla légèrement sous l'impact.

« Bon, eh bien, j'espère qu'on se reverra, dégoisa-t-il maladroitement, pas vraiment à l'aise sur ce qui pouvait être un _au revoir_ adéquat.

\- Oh, je peux t'assurer que ce sera le cas », dévoila-t-elle, énigmatique.

Stiles la trouvait définitivement insolite, comme devait en témoigner son expression perdue mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, lui fit un dernier signe de la main et rejoignit sa bande, sans plus de cérémonie.

« Mon ami, tu as le don pour te retrouver dans des situations invraisemblables », se dit-il à lui-même, avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui.

**oOo**

Déposant son assiette dans l'évier, Derek empêcha sa mère de faire la vaisselle, la congédiant dans le salon, alors qu'elle riait devant son attitude, rejoignant Laura et son père qui continuait à discuter. Il n'entendit pas Cora arriver derrière lui et la fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle plaça bruyamment son verre sur la table de la cuisine, pas le moins du monde désolée de lui avoir fait peur. Elle s'était comportée de manière curieuse durant tout le déjeuner, lui jetant des coups d'œil moqueurs à répétition et s'il mourait d'envie de savoir la raison de son soudain contentement, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de la satisfaire en lui demandant lui-même. Continuant sa tâche, il la laissa le lorgner autant qu'elle le souhaita, pas peu habitué à ces changements d'humeurs intempestifs. Il oublia alors que Cora était aussi douée que Laura pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Je dois avouer que je t'ai toujours trouvé un peu pathétique, sur ce plan, mais là, c'est flagrant. Tes amis m'avaient pourtant déjà dit que tu n'étais pas doué, je n'avais pas compris que c'était à ce point. »

N'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler, il resta stoïque, n'utilisant pas la perche qu'elle était en train de lui tendre. Si elle voulait gâcher ce déjeuner de famille, qu'elle le fasse, mais Derek n'en serait pas tenu responsable.

« Stiles ne semble pourtant pas avoir noté ton manque de lucidité. Il garde même un très bon souvenir de toi. »

Le bruit des couverts tombant lourdement contre l'inox de l'évier les entoura quelques secondes. Les mains encore savonneuses de Derek restèrent immobiles dans l'air, alors que Cora cachait son sourire victorieux derrière son verre d'eau.

« Tu as parlé à Stiles ? Où ça ? Quand ça ? la pressa-t-il, cherchant à savoir à quel moment cela avait pu se produire.

\- Il y a une semaine, je crois ou alors, c'était il y a deux jours ? Non, non, c'était définitivement hier après-midi. Euh, ou bien le week-end dernier ? »

Elle jouait littéralement avec lui et si Derek éprouva l'envie de la secouer avec frénésie, il n'en fit rien, sachant que ses cris rameuteraient probablement la moitié de la famille. Il aurait donné beaucoup de choses pour arracher l'air présomptueux qu'elle arborait. Au lieu de ça, il grogna fortement, s'avança vers elle, menaçant. Elle n'eut même pas l'air impressionnée.

« Ne sois pas comme ça, si tu n'es pas plus gentil, je ne te dirais pas de quoi ce charmant garçon et moi avons discuté pendant des heures entières », le nargua-t-il en faisant semblant d'inspecter ses ongles. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était canon. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, partager entre le besoin de la faire taire et celui d'en savoir plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, questionna-t-il, n'ignorant pas qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.

\- Moi ? », sonda-t-elle, avec fausse innocence, « Mais rien du tout. Te voir patauger dans ton anxiété est grassement suffisant. Et dire que tu as essayé de faire croire à tout le monde que ton état dépressif était dû à ta convalescence.

\- Je ne suis pas dépressif, rugit-il, pas vraiment calmé par les deux mains en l'air qu'elle leva en signe de reddition.

\- Je t'en prie, tu boudes depuis des jours. Depuis la fois où on s'est arrêté à l'hôpital, en fait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-il, véhément.

\- Je ne te blâme pas, il a un côté sexy, dans le genre, maladroit et ridicule. Tout à fait ton genre. »

Il soupira mais ne tenta pas de la contredire une nouvelle fois. Elle paraissait déterminée et prête à lui faire cracher ses poumons, si elle devait en arriver là.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, vous vous êtes disputés ? Il a essayé d'aller plus loin et tu as fait ta mijaurée ? » plaisanta-t-elle, bien qu'il ne trouvât pas ça drôle, du tout. « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« On n'a pas… Il n'y a pas eu… »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec sa petite sœur mais il fallait croire qu'il était chanceux, à ce point. Le silence qui suivit l'informa assez sur la scène qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire. Il compta jusqu'à dix avant d'entendre à nouveau sa voix agaçante, le sermonner comme un gosse de neuf ans.

« Tu veux me dire que tu as passé près de vingt-neuf heures, coincé dans un trou avec un garçon qui te plaisais, que tu n'as même pas embrassé ? Mais enfin, tout le monde aurait sauté sur l'occasion, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

\- Tu as raison, c'est vrai que j'ai eu pas mal d'opportunités pour me lancer, entre le moment où je l'ai trouvé incohérent des suites de sa déshydration, ou encore mieux, quand il était en train de mourir parce qu'il se vidait littéralement de son sang, claqua Derek, ironiquement.

\- D'accord », concéda Cora, s'asseyant sur la table, « Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal mais pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné le voir ? Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines.

\- J'y suis allé. Quand il était encore inconscient, j'y suis allé plusieurs fois. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui et je ne pouvais pas… C'est un patient et j'ai été son médecin, c'est mon travail, je ne dois pas surveiller chaque personne qui rentre dans ce foutu hôpital.

\- Mais lui, ce n'est pas n'importe quel patient, Derek. Il te plaît et t'as vraiment joué les nuls, sur ce coup. Ne pas se lancer car tu es sur la réserve, c'est une chose. Ne pas prendre des nouvelles d'un garçon avec qui tu as frôlé la mort, ça c'est insultant. Il s'inquiétait pour toi, j'espère que tu le sais.

\- Moi ? Mais je n'avais rien, réfuta Derek, comme si c'était ridicule.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, abruti, l'important, c'est qu'il se faisait du souci et que tu t'es conduit comme le roi des imbéciles. J'ai failli lui dire que j'étais ta sœur mais ça aurait été avoué avoir un lien de parenté avec toi, ce que je refuse de faire pour le moment.

\- Je ne sais même pas où il habite, protesta mollement Derek, même s'il était déjà convaincu.

\- Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer. »

Nonchalamment, elle s'empara de ses clés de voiture avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de lui dire qu'elle ne toucherait pas à sa Camaro, informa leurs parents et Laura que Derek l'emmenait faire une ballade, s'installa sur le siège passager et attendit qu'il la suive.

« On n'a pas la journée, sale handicapé social », s'écria-t-elle depuis la fenêtre ouverte.

Maugréant, il claqua la porte de la maison, descendit les marches du perron et s'assit au volant de son véhicule. Elle était parfois tellement obstinée qu'il lui était impossible d'aller à contre-courant de sa volonté, et bien qu'elle l'agaçait par-dessus tout, avec sa manie de croire qu'elle avait tout le temps raison, il aurait le temps de la remercier si les choses allaient dans son sens. Encore fallait-il que ça soit le cas.

* * *

Vous me connaissez maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ajouter un peu d'erreurs d'interprétation entre nos deux protagonistes x) Ils sont tellement fourrés dans leurs propres têtes qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils pourraient être ensemble s'ils prenaient juste le temps de se _parler_ ! Ahah je suis horrible x)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !

Des bisous :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteure :**

Avant toute chose, je suis navrée pour ce petit retard ! Je croyais avoir le temps de poster hier et, encore une fois, me suis fait avoir par l'horloge x)

Je vous poste donc le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire, en croisant les doigts derrière mon dos avec l'espoir que cela vous plaise !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Être le chouchou des collègues de son père avait un avantage indéniable : tout le monde désirait lui remonter le moral et ça passait par tout un tas de présents et d'autres surprises en tout genre. Actuellement, il était en train de s'empiffrer de donuts au sucre qu'Hailee Bernwald avait acheté _spécialement_ pour lui, dans une boulangerie. Les particules de sucre tombaient avec gaieté sur son t-shirt alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche, sans aucun remord, sur les manches de son sweat.

« Je devrais me casser le bras plus souvent », lança-t-il, à personne en particulier, observant les autres s'affairer autour de lui, alors qu'il paressait sur une chaise, la bouche pleine de beignets frits.

Il se souvenait encore du regard que son père avait jeté sur la boîte de gâteaux et le sourire triomphal qu'il lui avait jeté, lui rappelant qu'il ne toucherait à aucun d'entre eux, pas tant que Stiles serait en vie. Son père avait juste fait une réflexion, comme quoi cette situation pouvait être arrangée, mais n'avait pas cherché à lui désobéir frontalement, se contentant du sandwich végan qu'il lui avait apporté. Il lui était désormais plus simple de limiter sa consommation de viande et Stiles, d'ordinaire, suivait son régime avec ténacité, par solidarité filiale. Mais aujourd'hui était une exception. Aujourd'hui, il était gâté par tous et se refusait de ne pas sauter sur l'occasion de se laisser un peu dorloter.

Doris lui avait même confectionné des chocolats maisons. _Maisons_. C'était dire à quel point il était aimé dans ce bureau. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. La plupart de ces personnes l'avaient vu grandir, avaient assisté à ses premiers émois amoureux, à sa dépression après le décès de sa mère, à son départ à l'université. Ils étaient tous comme une grande famille. Une grande famille qui prenait plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il était un maillon essentiel de la chaîne et il observa ses cadeaux avec tendresse, ravi de se retrouver au milieu de tant d'amour. Son père et lui ne souffriraient jamais d'abandon.

S'amusant sur son téléphone, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que deux nouveaux arrivants avaient fait leur entrée dans le bureau du shérif. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit son nom qu'il leva la tête, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'ingestion de tant de sucre. Il sursauta alors sur son siège, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, remerciant intérieurement sa bonne étoile qu'elle soit à cet instant vide et non remplie de beignets. Derek se trouvait debout devant le comptoir, à côté de la fille qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, et Doris, qui le pointait du doigt, comme si c'était lui qu'ils désiraient voir.

Se levant brusquement et manquant faire tomber la boîte qu'il avait posé sur ses cuisses, il rattrapa son fardeau in extremis, dans des grands gestes affolés, avant de se redresser et d'adresser un salut de connivence aux trois autres.

« Euh, salut.

\- Salut Stiles », répondit joyeusement Cora, avec un signe de la main, claquant son coude dans les côtes de Derek qui grimaça sous l'assaut et lui offrit à son tour, un bonjour de politesse.

Il refusa de se sentir blessé. Si Derek n'était pas heureux d'être ici, il n'avait qu'à repartir par là où il était entré.

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? les sollicita-t-il, curieux de leur visible proximité et encore une fois, ce fut Cora qui prit la parole.

\- L'homme des cavernes ici présent est mon frangin. Je sais, comment un tel énergumène peut appartenir au même arbre généalogique que moi reste un mystère. »

Ce furent à la fois cette phrase et le froncement de sourcils qu'elle occasionna chez le jeune homme qui eurent raison de la neutralité de Stiles, qui étouffa un rire. Avant de comprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu savais qui j'étais quand on s'est rencontrés, s'inquiéta-t-il, moins à l'aise à l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de jeu.

\- Pas au début, non. Mais il a suffi que tu continues de parler pour que je sache à qui j'avais affaire. Sur ce, je dois aller m'acquitter d'une contravention impayée. Vous saurez vous débrouillez sans moi ? »

Elle n'attendit cependant pas de réponse et s'éclipsa. Stiles sentit alors sa nervosité monter en flèche, seul avec Derek. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux et Stiles s'apprêtait à lui dire que ce n'était pas très poli quand il déclara :

« Tu as quelque chose sur le coin des lèvres. »

Honteux, Stiles s'empressa de se frotter la joue et la bouche de manière féroce, avec la manche de son pull, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas l'image qu'il souhaitait donner au jeune homme et s'empara d'un mouchoir en papier, déposé sur le comptoir.

« Tu as bien récupéré.

\- Quoi ? Oh euh oui, oui, je suis en pleine forme. Plus du tout dans les vapes ou nauséeux. D'ailleurs, ça tombe vraiment bien que tu sois là, mon père et moi voulions vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Je comptais t'offrir quelque chose mais… »

Derek devina ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'était jamais venu le voir, alors il n'avait eu aucun moyen de lui faire savoir à quel point il était reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas comme si Derek ne s'en voulait pas déjà terriblement de sa maladresse.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu accompagnais ta sœur accomplir son devoir de citoyenne ? » argua Stiles, cachant son indiscrétion derrière une boutade. « Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment surpris qu'il s'agisse de ta sœur. Pourtant, quand on regarde bien, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- En fait, j'étais venu pour te voir », réussi à formuler Derek, la gorge serrée et les traits tendus.

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à s'emballer, pulsant à mille à l'heure, alors que diverses pensées s'échelonnaient dans sa tête, et qu'il lui était impossible de les organiser clairement.

« Me voir, moi ? » laissa-t-il malgré lui échapper. « Ah oui ? Je veux dire, eh bien, tu m'as trouvé.

\- Ecoute, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne voulais pas car ce n'est pas le cas.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai cru, je me doute que tu dois bien être occupé, à sauver des gens et tout ça, mentit ouvertement Stiles, repensant à ces jours qu'il avait passé, aigri et amer, maudissant Derek et sa barbe inimitable.

\- Tant mieux. »

Et ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans les yeux, inattentifs à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et Stiles sentit l'espoir grimper en lui, l'idée que Derek était peut-être venu lui avouer quelque chose. Une chose qu'il avait espéré depuis qu'il l'avait vu descendre vers lui dans cette faille.

« Je…

\- Alors Stiles, je te cherchais partout. Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver pour quatorze heures. Il est déjà presque la demie passée », prononça une voix étrangère et Stiles se retrouva bientôt engouffré dans les bras d'un Jordan Parrish souriant, ses vêtements impeccables et ses cheveux coiffés en brosse.

\- Euh… », répondit intelligemment Stiles qui, après avoir consulté sa montre, saisit de quoi l'autre lui parlait. « Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié.

\- T'en fais pas, va. L'important, c'est que tu ne me poses plus de lapin, sinon je vais finir par penser que tu ne tiens pas à moi. »

Souriant affectueusement, il remarqua alors que Derek les observait, le visage impassible et Stiles se souvint qu'il était en train de lui dire quelque chose et que Jordan avait choisi ce moment pour les interrompre.

« Derek, je te présente, Jordan Parrish, Parrish, voici, Derek, c'est celui qui…

\- Hale », s'enthousiasma Jordan, « Content de te voir. Comment se porte ta famille ?

\- Ils vont bien », assura-t-il, placide. « Je dois y aller. »

Et sous leurs yeux, Derek se détourna, comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Stiles en resta bouche bée, avant de s'excuser auprès de Jordan et de lui indiquer qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes. Courant après l'urgentiste, il l'arrêta une fois sur le parking, Derek ayant du mal à se retourner vers lui mais se rendant compte qu'il aurait été incohérent de ne pas le faire.

« Désolé pour ça, Jordan est un peu… »

Il ne continua pas sa pensée, espérant que Derek comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire et si ce fut le cas, il n'en dit rien pour autant.

« A propos de notre discussion de tout à l'heure…

\- Ce n'était rien.

\- Rien ? Mais tu as dit…

\- Je voulais juste que tu saches que ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de traiter mes patients de cette manière », le coupa Derek, un peu sec. « Mais maintenant que les choses sont claires, et que tu n'as visiblement pas été contrarié par mon comportement, je suis rassuré. Il faut que j'y aille, Cora doit sûrement m'attendre dans la voiture. »

Stiles ne sut pas vraiment si le bruit qu'il entendit fut littéralement celui de son ventre, s'alourdissant d'une chappe de plomb mais il éprouva un profond sentiment d'insatisfaction quand il contempla Derek quitter les lieux, Cora lui lançant un dernier regard interrogateur à travers le rétroviseur.

Quand il retourna à l'intérieur, son père l'attendait.

« C'était Derek Hale ? Le garçon….

\- Oui, c'était bien lui, en chair et en os », l'informa-t-il, amer. « Tu n'aurais pas vu ma boîte de donuts, je l'avais laissé là.

\- Je crois qu'il serait grand temps qu'on leur rende une visite, déclama son père et il manqua trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'attendais que tu te sentes mieux mais je voudrais que nous allions toi et moi présenter nos remerciements comme il se doit aux Hale. Après tout, leur fils t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais ? C'est le moins que nous puissions faire, Stiles », le réprimanda-t-il, avant d'enchainer, se détournant de lui. « Ah, Parrish est déjà là, n'oublie pas de le remercier de t'emmener chez le médecin, je ne suis pas vraiment tranquille à l'idée que tu prennes le bus tout seul, avec ton bras dans cet état. On se voit ce soir. »

Il resta cloué sur place, ne sachant que faire, ni que dire. Il était certain de ne pas être fou, l'espace d'un instant, c'était comme si Derek et lui avaient été sur la même longueur d'onde et le moment d'après, il s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Frustré et perdu, Stiles retourna auprès de Jordan, le laissant le conduire jusqu'à sa voiture.

**oOo**

« Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement timide, proposa Scott, occupé à changer une Lilly presque endormie.

\- Non, c'était autre chose. Il était complètement fermé, comme si rester simplement avec moi le dégoutait.

\- Arrête de t'en faire, je suis sûr qu'il s'expliquera ce soir.

\- De toute façon, ça m'est égal », résuma Stiles, assuré. « J'ai sorti Derek Hale de ma tête depuis un bout de temps, déjà.

\- Oui, et c'est pour cette raison que tu as passé l'après-midi à nous bassiner avec cette histoire. Hein, que papa a raison et que tonton Stiles est un idiot, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à sa fille qui l'observait de ses grands yeux bruns, l'air adorable.

\- Tu es le pire meilleur ami qui soit, tu es viré.

\- Non, non, papa ne sera pas virer, parce que papa est génial et que papa est fou de son bébé. »

Faussement exaspéré, Stiles se leva avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et d'attraper le plat qu'il avait préparé pour le dîner. Son père avait en effet téléphoné aux Hale pour leur demander l'autorisation de passer et Talia l'avait pratiquement obligé à accepter de rester manger. Stiles était dans un état lamentable, priant pour que le repas se passe rapidement et sans encombre. Derek serait là, forcément, il était celui pour lequel tout ça avait été organisé. Rejoignant son père et Allison, il fit signe à ce premier qu'il avait terminé.

« Merci encore de nous avoir prêter votre four. Ça fait des jours que je dois changer le nôtre mais entre ça et le boulot, difficile de trouver le temps.

\- Pas de problème, Noah. J'espère que tout se passera bien ce soir », glissa Allison, plus pour lui, il le savait, que pour son paternel.

Ils quittèrent alors les lieux, Stiles dans un état plus anxieux que son père, qui était visiblement ravi de la gentillesse de leurs hôtes. Une fois sur place, ils soufflèrent d'ébahissement face à la grandiosité de la bâtisse, se sentant tout d'un coup, minuscules.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont de la même famille qu'un sénateur, murmura Stiles, impressionné.

\- Aucune idée. »

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps après avoir sonné. Un homme leur ouvrit et Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du père de Derek, tant la ressemblance était frappante. Il les invita à l'intérieur, chaleureux et Stiles et son père firent bientôt la connaissance de toute la famille. Cora était là et lui fit une bise sur la joue, avant de laisser place à sa sœur, Laura, si Stiles avait bien entendu. Il remarqua également les similitudes avec son frère, plus frappantes que chez Cora. Elle lui sourit tout de suite et il se sentit un peu plus à l'aise, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un brun bougon ne fasse son entrée.

« Bienvenue à tous les deux, nous sommes ravies de vous recevoir, intervint une voix qui appartenait sans doute à Talia, qui se révéla à son tour, Stiles remarquant qu'ils étaient tous foutrement séduisants.

\- Merci de nous avoir invités, ça aurait normalement dû être l'inverse, étant donné la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là. Stiles vous a préparé quelque chose, rapporta son père en le pointant du doigt et Stiles s'approcha timidement, suivant Talia qui l'invita jusqu'à la table à manger.

« Tu cuisines ? »

Le ton de Derek était si éloigné de la dernière image qu'il avait eue de lui qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder bizarrement avant de répondre.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne me connais pas assez pour être surpris par ce genre de choses. »

L'autre renifla mais n'ajouta rien et Stiles, intimidé par la présence des deux sœurs, ne dit rien non plus. Leurs parents et son père étaient déjà en pleine discussion et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait les rejoindre ou attendre ici.

« Vous êtes vraiment drôles, tous les deux », indiqua Laura, les scrutant avec amusement comme si elle était en train d'assister à un spectacle, avant de tendre la main vers sa sœur et de l'emmener avec elle, sous les plaintes d'une Cora qui n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de bouger. « Allez viens, laissez-les se débrouiller un peu tout seul. »

Il les suivit du regard, étonné que Derek ne les rejoigne pas à son tour. Il avait l'air hésitant mais Stiles ne serait certainement pas le premier à débuter une conversation.

« J'ai été surpris quand ma mère m'a annoncé que vous seriez des nôtres, ce soir. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas à en faire toute une histoire.

« Mon père te considère comme son héros. Mais t'en fais pas, une fois que son sentiment de vous avoir suffisamment rendu compte de sa gratitude sera comblé, vous n'aurez plus à nous avoir sur le dos.

\- Vous avoir sur… Mais pourquoi…

\- Arrête, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas être vu en compagnie du maladroit fils du shérif qui avait terminé au fond d'un trou. J'ai pigé.

\- Ce n'est pas… », commença Derek, les sourcils froncés avant de se taire, et de jeter un œil autour de lui. « Suis-moi. »

Stiles obéit, pénétra dans une autre salle adjacente, qu'il découvrit être la cuisine. Il ne perdit pas de temps à s'émerveiller face à la brillance du plan de travail et se reconcentra sur son compagnon. Celui-ci était visiblement frustré mais Stiles l'était aussi, alors il ne le plaindrait certainement pas.

« Tu es en colère.

\- En colère ? Pourquoi je serais en colère, tu as été clair, je ne suis qu'un _patient_ parmi tant d'autres, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on soit amis, toi et moi, répliqua-t-il, vindicatif.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Si, c'est tout à fait ce que tu as voulu dire et je serais prêt à utiliser Jordan en témoin, si j'étais sûr qu'il ait tout entendu de notre conversation. Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander ce qui n'allait pas, y compris lorsque sa copine nous a rejoint pour aller au cinéma. J'aurais dû lui dire que c'était tout simplement parce que j'avais rencontré le plus grand des…

\- Attends, attends, quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas…

\- Je ne suis pas, quoi ? Utilise tes mots Derek, je suis presque persuadé qu'ils ont été inventés pour ça.

\- Juste, tais-toi une seconde, je réfléchis », intervint Derek, presque doux et Stiles consentit à répondre à sa demande.

Il avait l'air déchiré, partagé entre une envie de rester sur ses gardes et celle de laisser éclater son soulagement. Stiles était perplexe.

« Alors, tu ne sors pas avec Jordan ?

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que je sortirais avec Jordan ? contra Stiles, ignorant.

\- Tu ne sors avec personne ? continua à l'embêter Derek et il eut envie de le secouer pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de notre conversation.

\- Bien. »

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Un moment, il lançait des regards noirs à son acolyte qui, visiblement, n'avait que faire d'avoir blessé Stiles et la seconde d'après, il entoura son visage de ses deux mains et Stiles arrêta soudainement de penser. Il était proche, très proche, ses paumes coinçant son visage au point qu'il ait l'impression d'être tout petit. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait qu'une paire de lèvres se plaqua contre la sienne et il perdit la capacité de parler. Leur échange ne dura pas longtemps, juste assez pour qu'il ait totalement perdu la notion du temps.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ? » déblatéra Derek, secouant la tête, avant de balbutier à nouveau. « Pas aujourd'hui, juste toi et moi ? »

\- C'est une demande ? » babilla Stiles. « Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que… »

Puis il comprit. Tout devint alors subitement limpide et s'il fut difficile de croire que Derek avait eu le béguin pour lui depuis le début, il ne pouvait désormais plus nier l'inévitable. Et peut-être un peu égoïstement, Stiles éprouva néanmoins une certaine frustration à l'idée qu'il avait passé toutes ces dernières semaines à se faire du mauvais sang, à faire tournoyer des idées dans sa tête sans ne plus savoir quoi en faire. A essayer vainement de tirer un trait sur quelque chose qu'il souhaitait, en ignorant qu'il avait une chance que cela se produise. Il n'avait pas espéré de grande déclaration, ni de gestes extraordinaires, mais au moins un signe, un indice qui lui aurait permis de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver tout ça.

Derek dut lire tous ces sentiments sur son visage car sa mine s'assombrit elle aussi, et il baissa légèrement la tête, se détachant quelque peu de lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas… habitué à faire ça. Je n'ai jamais… Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies de cette façon seulement parce que j'étais descendu t'aider. Je ne voulais pas que ce que tu ressentes pour moi soit juste de l'admiration passagère », déclara-t-il, avant de se racler la gorge, gêné par ses paroles alors que Stiles l'écoutait avec attention, accroché à ses mots comme à une bouée. « Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, que tu restes à ce point dans ma tête. »

Stiles rougit fortement à son tour, croisant ses mains derrière son dos pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide comme se jeter à son cou. Il fallait qu'il montre qu'il avait de la réserve.

« On m'a toujours dit que j'étais plutôt tenace », répliqua-t-il à la place, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire trop tôt.

Derek le fit à sa place, un sourire léger et timide, la bouffée d'espoir le submergeant tellement visible qu'elle manqua faire chavirer Stiles.

« Tu l'es. Un garçon obstiné, bavard, provocant, qui pense avoir raison sur tout.

\- Oui, je crois qu'on a saisi l'idée », le coupa Stiles, un peu amer, devant tant d'adjectifs négatifs à son égard.

\- Un garçon aussi loyal, qui pense à la sécurité des autres, avant la sienne, même quand il s'agit de leur travail. Un garçon que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de l'esprit.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais également traversé les pensées de ce _séduisant jeune homme_, à deux ou trois reprises », insinua-t-il, laissant finalement l'expression d'allégresse qui le parcourait, lui manger la figure. « Tu as de la chance, il est plutôt magnanime et pas vraiment rancunier.

\- Bonne nouvelle, souffla Derek, les yeux fixés sur sa bouche, au point que Stiles sentit des frémissements le long de son dos.

\- Juste pour être sûr… Tu n'as pas non plus de petite ou petit ami dont je devrais avoir connaissance, pas vrai ? »

Le hochement de tête de Derek fut si rapide que Stiles manqua s'esclaffer, rassuré malgré lui de cette confidence. Trop heureux de pouvoir désormais embêter le jeune homme sur ce sujet, il décida de se venger un peu, en prenant un air canaille, son sourire tordant ses lèvres en quelque chose de plus sournois alors qu'il leva sarcastiquement un sourcil.

« Eh bah… tu devais vraiment craquer pour moi, si tu t'es mis dans un état pareil, juste en me voyant avec un autre gars.

\- J'ai pas… peu importe, se renfrogna l'autre et Stiles en sourit de plus belle.

\- Y'a pas de honte à avoir, tu n'es pas le premier à tomber sous le charme des Stilinski. Je veux dire, avec un corps pareil, je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas te retenir et décides de te jeter à mes pieds pour me promettre mille et une merveilles.

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- Oui, mais tu m'aimes bien, le nargua Stiles », faisant mine de s'appuyer sur son épaule, battant des cils de manière outrageuse. « C'est pour ça que tu es venu au bureau de mon père, pour m'avouer que tu avais le béguin pour moi, avant de croire que j'étais déjà courtisé par un autre prétendant et de t'enfuir, le cœur brisé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais retirer ma précédente demande, nia Derek, avant de faire semblant de se détourner, le visage ferme mais Stiles s'accrocha à son bras comme une ventouse.

\- Absolument pas, c'est un engagement. Tu t'es engagé à faire la cour à ma merveilleuse personne, parce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu t'es conduit comme un idiot jaloux. »

Derek essaya de s'échapper à cette vérité, continuant à chercher à lui tourner le dos, mais Stiles le rattrapa, le bloquant en passant ses bras autour de son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Alors, doucement, timidement, Derek en fit de même, plaçant ses deux mains, cette fois-ci sur sa taille, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Stiles s'échappe mais ce dernier ne comptait pas aller bien loin.

« J'ai rencard avec mon sauveur, attends que je raconte ça à Scott.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Evidemment. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment cru à mon discours qui insinuait que je te détestais. »

Il repensa à ce que son ami lui avait dit, comprenant que d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas eu totalement tort. Il penserait à lui envoyer une carte, à l'occasion. Se concentrant à nouveau sur son acolyte, il remarqua alors que l'expression de Derek s'était changée si vite qu'il fut dans l'obligation de s'expliquer, avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées.

« Mais c'était avant de savoir que tu étais simplement intimidé à l'idée de te jeter à l'eau. »

Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui se pencha vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, et il adora ça. Derek était tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il dut sans doute apprécier que Stiles initie le contact car il le tint plus fermement encore, le dévorant comme jamais Stiles ne l'avait été. Inclinant son visage d'une manière presque dominatrice, montrant là où il souhaitait que Stiles se trouve, celui-ci en éprouva une chaleur immédiate. Il se laissa complètement emporter par cette étreinte passionnée, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne le fasse reculer brusquement, l'image de son père ayant assisté à la scène le tétanisant. Mais ce n'était que Cora.

« Les parents veulent savoir si vous compter nous rejoindre. Je peux leur dire que vous êtes occupés. Je savais que tu rougirais de la plus mignonne des manières, Stiles.

\- Sors d'ici, Cora », gronda Derek et Stiles se dit que ce n'était finalement pas si mieux que ça.

Se tournant vers Derek, il lui offrit des yeux innocents avant de se dire que personne n'était jamais mort de ridicule.

« Ok, c'était embarrassant. Mais c'était aussi vachement excitant, alors je m'y ferais. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils regagnèrent le salon, leur allure certainement plus ébouriffée que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, si l'on s'appuyait sur les regards débauchés que leurs envoyèrent les deux sœurs. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure, préférant largement profiter de la vue qu'il avait en face. Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux et s'il aurait dû s'en inquiéter, du fait que son père _pourrait_ _également_ capter ses coups d'œil, il ne put se résoudre à les ignorer.

Cinq semaines plus tard, Derek décida de l'inviter à sortir pour fêter le fait qu'il ne portait officiellement plus de plâtre, Stiles acceptant avec joie, sans se douter qu'ils ne seraient pas vraiment _seuls_. Les Hale avaient organisé une grande réunion de famille et Stiles découvrit que les sœurs de Derek n'étaient finalement pas les membres les plus effrayants de sa famille. A commencer par le frère de Talia, dont il cherchait à échapper plus que tout, ce dernier apparaissant à chaque recoin où le jeune parvenait à se dérober. Plus tard, ce fut une bande d'enfants excités, que Stiles appris être les cousins de la fratrie Hale, qui vinrent à lui, toutes dents dehors, ravi d'avoir pu mettre la main sur une nouvelle proie.

Deux gamins dans les bras, un autre s'accrochant à sa jambe alors qu'il tentait vainement de rejoindre la cuisine et cinq autres derrière lui, cherchant par tous les moyens à attirer son attention, Stiles crut voir ses dernières minutes arrivées. Alors qu'il empêchait l'un d'entre eux d'engloutir un bâton de colle, un autre trouvait vraisemblablement que son t-shirt était trop petit, tirant dessus avec force, presque monté sur son dos, en hurlant : « Au galop ! Au galop ! » Bientôt, une masse sombre vint recouvrir son visage et il leva la tête, découvrant son petit ami, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres. Mais il était bien trop heureux de le voir, le suppliant d'un regard de lui venir en aide. Ce dernier s'exécuta et Stiles fut surpris de voir à quel point il était doué avec les enfants. Les enfants s'étaient assagis au moment même où le brun s'était adressé à eux, leur demandant de ne pas trop _« brusquer Stiles, sinon, il risquerait de ne pas revenir »_. Puis, il le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers une pièce déserte dans laquelle ils se glissèrent tous les deux, le bruit ambiant s'amenuisant lorsque Derek ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? le sollicita-t-il et Stiles aurait presque pu croire qu'il était inquiet s'il n'avait pas l'air si amusé.

\- J'ai l'impression que mes organes internes ne sont plus vraiment à leur place d'origine mais à part ça, tout roule. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Encore une fois.

\- Tu n'es pas totalement inutile. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu cacher ton cadavre dans le jardin. Ton père connaît trop bien les lieux », plaisanta-t-il et Stiles lui frappa le bras en représailles, pas certain que Derek ait senti quoi que ce soit.

Il posa un regard autour de lui et fut étonné de voir où ils se trouvaient.

« Ta chambre est vraiment très propre. »

Derek l'imita avant de hausser les épaules, modeste.

« Sérieusement, tu as vu ma chambre. Tu devrais savoir à quel point cet endroit ressemble à un havre de paix, en comparaison.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu es allergique au ménage. »

\- Et toi, un maniaque de la propreté », ajouta Stiles, avant de se rendre compte que, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, malgré cette journée folle et éreintante, il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs. Et il pensa que si tous les jours qui lui restaient à vivre devaient ressembler à celui-là, il n'en serait pas plus malheureux.

C'était étrange, comme les choses s'emboîtaient parfois. Comme il pouvait se produire quelque chose de terrible, avant que cela ne laisse place à une vision qu'on n'aurait pu imaginer. Il se félicita alors de ne pas avoir lâcher prise, de ne pas avoir baissé les bras, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était prisonnier dans cette cage de terre. Car finalement, sa bonne étoile avait fini par lui tendre une main secourable.

Après tout, il avait toujours dit que la chance souriait aux plus audacieux.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin ! C'était plutôt fun à écrire, je l'avoue et ça sortait tellement de mes personnages d'ordinaire si torturés que c'était comme prendre un bol d'air frais.

Un grand merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi et commenté ce récit, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus du voyage ! Merci également aux anonymes, tous vos messages sont lus et appréciés, vous êtes géniaux !

Je vous souhaite de passer un excellent dimanche et vous retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Des bisous :*


End file.
